I'll See You In Some Time
by firebreathersociopath1048
Summary: Hugo is sick, Roxanne is miffed, Molly has just had a rather nasty fall and really, nobody has literally any idea how this lead upto them ending 24 years in the past...in the Hogwarts' Great Hall. As inevitable chaos ensues, how will the children handle the situation? And with the Slytherins tagged along, it sure is going to be an unforgettable and a rather unfathomable experience.
1. Unexpected Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

 _Well the thing is, I know that not many people will be interested in a time-travelling cliché but I have a perfectly good reason as to why I'm bothering with this story._

 _First of all, this is a sort of promise that I made to my 16-year old self. Back then I used to read a lot of time-travel stories and sadly I never found quite the right one. So, I would often imagine what my time-travel story would look like, I was so busy what with my GCSEs and then A-Levels that I never really got the time to write it, hence I resolved to write and complete it when I would finally be free enough to do so._

 _I wouldn't necessarily want to write a time-travel story at this stage of my life, 'cause frankly I'm over it now but then I reckon my 16-year old self wouldn't ever forgive me if I didn't fulfil my promise._

 _And so, here I am!_

 _I feel or rather (always) felt that the purpose of these sort of time-travel stories is to give readers the feels and I've made sure to make this story appropriately emotional as well as realistic...wellll as realistic as a time travel story can be!_

 _There is going to be a fair amount of cliché stuff in here but as the story progresses , it'll get better. So please just trust me and stick with me!_

 _An Understandable Summary:_

 _The Weasley grandchildren and Teddy end up in the past and not just anywhere but Hogwarts' Great Hall. As inevitable chaos ensues, how will the children handle the situation? And with the Slytherins tagged along, it sure is going to be an unforgettable and a rather unfathomable experience._

 _Lily's and Hugo's ages are a bit AU, but it suited the story better._

 **Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter#1 **  
**

Unexpected arrivals

 _23_ _rd_ _December 2020_

The Christmas holidays had started and the Burrow was full of fuss, noise and ruckus. The Weasley and Potter children ran about the house, doing one thing or the other (destroying in James and Fred's case) and keeping true to the traditions and spirits of a chaotic Weasley Christmas. The children had been dropped off at the Burrow by their parents, so they all could get a bit of time together and help out their grandparents in decorating for Christmas, needless to say Molly Weasley was beyond ecstatic to have her grandchildren over.

Victoire and Molly II were in the kitchen helping Molly prepare the food; Dominique, Rose and the little ones (that's what they called Lily, Hugo and Lucy collectively) had taken up the in-house decorations while Albus and Roxanne were busy helping Arthur put on the lights.

Considering the scene that has been described till now, you'd think that things are pretty much alright, though the disheveled state of the living room might suggest otherwise and the fact that there seems to be a screaming match going on in every part of the house may allude to the contrary, _but_ _then_ you really can't expect anything else at a Weasley family gathering. However the most worrisome facet in all of this was the currently missing-from-sight James Sirius, his partner in crime Fred and their astute friend and Cousin Louis. The three of them were somewhere in the house doing Merlin knows what, but causing mayhem for sure and coming up with plans that almost always ended up in something being obliterated, burnt down, blemished beyond any recovery or vanished altogether.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the Burrow, a young man appeared with a loud _crack_ outside the protective wards of the peculiar looking Weasley family house, a teenage blond boy beside him, gripping his arm tightly. They both made their way towards the house, their boots producing crunching sounds against the snow. Their arms were wrapped tightly around themselves so as to keep their cloaks as close as possible to prevent the harsh winter wind from seeping in further. They walked through the protective charms and wards easily and were grateful when they entered the much warmer, magically heated precincts of the Burrow. The taller of the two pushed the hood of the cloak off his head. He reached a hand to straighten his tousled hair but before he could even touch his hair with his raised hand, he was pushed back with great force, as a result of which he lost his footing and landed hard on the snow covered ground. It took him a moment to realise that he'd been tackled into an almost brutal hug by Albus Severus.

Arthur had just gone to find something in the broomshed and Albus had been putting up lights on the roof, mounted on his broom when he had spotted the tall young man pulling off his hood; he had turned instantaneously and had come hurling towards him at full speed. In his utter excitement and elation at seeing him, Al had forgotten that he was riding a broom and had crashed straight into him-a rather painful collision.

"TEDDY!" Al shouted, "You're back." Teddy had just opened his mouth to respond when he felt someone else jump on him as well; he struggled to breathe under the additional weight. The _said_ someone squealed in joy, wrapped their arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, nearly garroting him in the process.

"Can't…breathe…" Teddy managed to choke out. The weight on him shifted and both of his attackers scrambled off him. He inhaled deeply trying to even out his breathing. "Sorry Teddy." He looked up to find Roxanne smiling sheepishly at him. He grinned at the look on her face, "It's okay Roxy; I'm fine now besides I think I would've been the first person to die of a hugging assault."

Roxanne chuckled, "Even for a first, I reckon Victoire wouldn't have liked that very much."

"And that's putting it lightly" Albus laughed. Al who was now standing in front of Teddy, offered him his hand which Teddy took gratefully and raised himself off the ground and into a standing position.

The other hooded figure who had somehow been overlooked in this whole exchange now decided to announce his presence. He cleared his throat loudly and freed himself of the offending piece of garment that was concealing his face. "Oi Albus, I know you really missed Teddy the past few months or so but that doesn't mean you can forget your best mate."

"SCORP...How did you…I mean aren't you suppose to be at the Malfoy Manor? ", asked Albus, appearing to be thoroughly confused and shocked at seeing Scorpious there.

"Well thank you for the hearty welcome Al", said Scorpius sarcastically "I at least expected a hand shake", a feigned look of hurt on his face.

"Oh it's really you then", stated Albus somewhat stupidly before his face broke out into a grin and he shoved the other boy to the ground in an odd sort of a greeting. However Scorpius didn't seem to mind as he responded with a playful punch of his own to Albus' shoulder. Before the good-humoured teasing could turn into a fighting match between the two, Roxanne decided to interrupt them.

"Hey Scorpius", greeted Roxanne "It's nice to see you here."

"Hi Roxanne", said Scorpius standing up, "It's good to see you too."

"But really, I'm curious …how did you manage to escape from the Manor?" asked Albus, still confused but smiling nonetheless.

"I didn't escape you prat. As a matter of fact I didn't need to; dad gave me his consent to come" said Scorpius smirking.

Albus looked still a bit sceptical and was about to ask something else when Teddy cut in quickly, "If the three of you don't mind, can we go inside please? It's freezing out here and I really want to meet everyone else too" he turned to Albus "And you can continue your inquiry inside the house, besides Rose is gonna barrage him with questions anyway, so why not recount the story once only."

"Okay then, let's go", said Roxanne as she started to pull Scorpius and Teddy towards the Burrow, "and please Teddy, we know that you are only dying to meet Victoire, 'everyone else' is just an allusion."

Teddy just laughed in response and let Roxanne lead him to the house.

They reached the front door and Albus motioned for them to stay quiet as he noiselessly pushed it open. Their silence was met by the absolute ear-tearing racket from inside. Dominique was yelling at Rose to hold the ladder still as she hung some sort of decoration material on the wall and Rose was yelling back at her that if she was so afraid of falling, she should've let her do it. Beside Rose, Lily and Lucy were screaming at Dominique about how they did not like the decoration 'thingies' and wished for them to be a different colour. Hugo was just standing there watching the whole scene with a look of amusement on his face.

Teddy, Albus, Roxanne and Scorpius all shared a look and were just thinking about how to get the attention of the people in front of them when they heard a series of screams from the kitchen and then _one…..two….three_ explosions. Before any of them had the time to react, a fuming, seething Molly (II) stomped out of the kitchen and into the living room. She was covered in a yellowish purple gooey substance that was running down every part of her body; even her glasses were dripping from the material. She was joined immediately by the just as irate looking Victoire, who was more or less in the same state as her _caught-at-the-end-of-a-James-and-Fred-prank_ cousin.

"JAMES, FRED, LOUIS …..COME OUT HERE…RIGHT NOW!" Victoire screeched

But Molly (II) was having none of that today; she was already tramping towards the stairs, tripping and slipping on the goop, with each step she took. "I AM GOING TO BLOODY KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!" she bellowed. It was quite rare to see Molly (II) this angry but when she was, you definitely didn't want to get in the path of her wrath. So, everybody just watched as she stood at the foot of the stairs and shouted so loud that half of the people in the room had to cover their ears, "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR I AM GOING TO BLOODY RID YOU OFF THOSE RUDDY USELESS HEADS OF YOURS AND HANG THEM AT THE CHRISTMAS TREE!", she hollered, face the colour of a tomato and smoke practically coming out of her ears.

It was quiet for a moment and then some muffled voices were heard, presumably planning their line of action. Finally Fred spoke up, "Okay...we're coming...but can you please tell M-Molly to step away from the stairs a bit?" he sounded all but scared about the idea of confronting Molly (II).

Molly (II) took a deep breath and stepped away from the stairs to stand beside Arthur and Molly. Taking this as his cue Arthur called out, "It's okay, you can come now. Molly is standing with your grandmother and me." The last line was meant to be more of a reassurance for the three trouble-makers, than anything else.

Molly had been outside in the broom-shed, finding the ropes that Arthur needed, after he had asked for her to help him locate them, when they had heard screaming followed by the explosions from the kitchen. They had rushed towards the house fearing for the worst, to find the kitchen and their two granddaughters in a gooey, sticky mess. The rest of the scene had played out in front of them and it now seemed inevitable, that James, Fred or Louis would get off of this one, without a good number of hexes.

"Okay Gramps, we're coming." James said in a somewhat shaky voice.

Louis was the first one to come down, followed by James and Fred. The latter both looked scared. Louis though looked calm and cool, not denying the fact that he was just as scared as the other two from inside. Louis had always been good at hiding his nervousness. He was the most astute of his friends. This time however, it seemed he wouldn't need to do anything extraordinary, for he had spotted something, or rather someone standing near the door.

A big smug grin was plastered across his face as he yelled, "TEDDY!"

* * *

 _If you have taken the time to read it, then please REVIEW!_

 _I would love to hear what all of you think._

 _Next update on Sunday night hopefully!_


	2. Distractions

_Okay guys, so here is chapter#2._

 _I hope you enjoy reading it!_

 _And please, if you read it then take out the time to leave a REVIEW as well; without those I wouldn't even know if to continue this story or not._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the world created by J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter#2

Distractions

Everyone turned to see where Louis was looking and in an instant all thoughts of _pranks-gone-wrong_ , punishments and murder plots were forgotten as Teddy was drowned in a sea of Weasleys and Potters.

Victoire and Molly (II) had charged towards him, still covered in goo and so had Dominique who had managed to jump from the top of the ladder, from where she had been observing the events before. Lily and Lucy had attached themselves to each of his leg and Hugo had managed to get a hold of his waist.

Fred, James and Louis turned to look at each other, each with a sly smile of their own. They were now quite sure that they had gotten off of what most definitely was going to be an excruciating and painful 'explanation' of their actions.

Arthur and Molly quickly realised that if they didn't get their grandchildren off Teddy, the boy would most likely pass out very soon from the lack of oxygen.

Molly had just opened her mouth to speak but Rose beat her to it. "You will suffocate him, you idiots!" she said rather loudly but it seemed to have a null effect on her cousins. "Al, why are you just standing there? Help Teddy!"

Albus shook into action immediately to try and help Teddy get out of the tangled mess. Rose then turned to the three trouble-makers, "You three better help him, _if_ you want your only hope of escaping death today, to survive" she said. The three didn't even take a moment to think as they rushed forward to help.

After 15 minutes of screaming, shouting and cursing; Al, James, Fred and Louis had finally managed to free Teddy of the clutches of their overly excited cousins.

After another 10 minutes, everyone had finally calmed down enough to greet Teddy _without_ being lethal in their manner.

A further 5 minutes, and all of them had finally spotted Scorpius Malfoy, who was looking slightly annoyed. This was the second time that evening that he'd been completely overlooked by everyone because of Teddy. However, the annoyance on his face soon turned into a big grin as he was welcomed and greeted by everyone with the same love and affection as Teddy.

They were all now sitting in the living room, where both Teddy and Scorpius were readying themselves for inquisition.

"So Teddy", started Rose "how did you manage to get him out of The Manor?" she said gesturing towards Scorpius.

Teddy looked just about to answer her question when Scorpius held up a hand in his direction and turned his head towards Rose, glaring fiercely at her, "First of all, I just want to make it clear that Teddy did not 'get me out' of the Manor," here he turned his head so he could direct his steady, intense gaze at Al, "neither did I 'escape' from there." Al understood clearly that Scorpius was referring to their little talk that they had had outside and the furious look he was giving him made him rather uncomfortable.

Scorpius paused to take a deep breath and then turned his head again towards Rose, who looked slightly confused at her friend's odd behaviour. He spoke again; his voice evidently louder than before, "Why do all of you just assume that I would need some sort of rescuing to get out of my house? I understand that you don't think so highly of my family or my parents and I also understand the reasons behind it...but would it kill you to treat me once like you would any other friend of yours who'd have come to visit you? Would you rather not treat me like this...like I'm some disturbed, tortured child from a family of people who weren't as good as your parents?", he shouted the last part.

He paused again and looked at everyone's faces in turn. Silence had descended upon every occupant in the room, even the little ones remained glued to the spot, horrified expressions on their faces.

Scorpius sighed and hung his head low; when he spoke again it was in a quiet tone, his voice laced with hurt and anguish, " I understand all of it but why am I the one being punished for the mistakes that my elders made? My home is not a prison and my parents aren't cruel sadists like you imagine them to be. I am a normal person from a normal loving family and wish to be treated the same. Don't treat me like this...p-please just don't treat me like this. I...I c-can't take t-t-this a-anymore..." his shoulder started shaking with silent sobs.

Everyone in the room looked taken aback by his outburst save Teddy and Al whose expressions were a mixture of amusement and shock albeit for reasons only known to them.

Rose looked close to tears herself; she slowly rose from her seat and made her way to where Scorpius was sitting on the floor. She reached around him and wrapped him in a comforting hug, "Scorpius I am so sorry, I-I never knew you felt this way...I-I-I should've..." Rose said in disturbed voice. However she never got finish her sentence as Scorpius had finally lost it and was now rolling over the floor in robust laughter. And it was all that was needed for Teddy and Al to break as well and combust into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Merlin... I...c-can't b-believe...you fell...f-for it." Scorpius managed to squeak out in between the laughter. Another couple of minutes passed until he was able to get his composure back, still somewhat breathless though.

Teddy and Albus were still gasping for breath clutching their stomachs from the pain of laughing too much. "Oh my... that was brilliant ...I mean you should've all seen your faces...oh Godric!" Albus said, amusement dripping from his voice.

There was a moment's silence and then Dominique stood up and started clapping loudly, rather dramatically. She walked over to Scorpius and shook his hand, "That was ingenious Scorpius! And might I say, what a phenomenal actor you are...absolutely brilliant!" she praised. "But let me also make it clear that I will not be able to save you." she declared.

"Save me? What are you talki..." Scorpius didn't need the answer to his incomplete question now that he had spotted a rather furious looking Rose standing behind Dominique.

The look Rose was giving him would have burned him alive, had she possessed the power to do so. "R-Rose l-look...I didn't...I-I mean I was only joking...I-I didn't even know what I was saying...it was all just rubbish...I just made it up..." Scorpius stuttered as he tried to explain himself to Rose.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Rose said in a dangerously low tone, "you. are. dead "

With that she pulled out her wand from her pocket and pointed it straight in his direction.

Victoire looking slightly alarmed stepped closer to Rose, "Are you mad Rose, you're not allowed to use magic out of school." She said in a calm voice.

"I don't care if I get sent to Azkaban for killing...at least the world will be free of an idiotic, insensitive prat like him." Rose said in the same low tone she had used before.

Teddy quickly realised that it was time for him to step in."Rose listen," Teddy started calmly as he casually stepped in front of Rose, successfully blocking her view of Scorpius and thus coming in the direct line of fire of her wand, "forget about this git, you know how much of an idiot he is. You don't need to waste your energy nor your time on him."

There was silence for a couple of minutes as Rose seemed to contemplate then she sighed and lowered her wand, "You're right Teddy."

She looked past Teddy, cast a final glare at Scorpius and then turned to go and sit beside Molly (II) on the floor.

Scorpius heaved a sigh of relief but kept standing at the same spot.

"So Teddy, would you mind continuing your story? And Malfoy you can sit now, Rose seems to have revoked her plan of killing you." James said with a smile but failed to notice the cushion Rose had hurled at him. He turned his head just in time for the cushion to hit him square in the face. "Shut up James!" said Rose but James kept smiling knowing that this would annoy her more than a pillow-throwing counter-attack.

Teddy took this as his cue and started again, speaking loudly so as to get everyone's attention, "Well, I managed to finish the paperwork early for the mission that my team had completed last week. So I was given off early and I went to visit Draco, because I hadn't been able to meet him for the past six months or so..." Just like that Teddy recounted the whole story to his family.

Scorpius had only been allowed to come on Teddy's request and was to return home that night at 21:00 sharp. Teddy would drop him via floo back at the Malfoy's manor.

"Well as interesting as it was listening to your small adventure Teddy, I think we'll now go and complete some important work." Louis said as he, James and Fred made to stand up.

"What sort of important work?" asked Victoire clearly suspecting her brother's intentions.

"Oh you know, homework. We have to complete a rather useless History of Magic essay. Binns will have our heads if we don't submit this one, we've got three already pending." said Louis casually.

"Okay."Victoire said slowly looking cynical still. "But if I catch you three doing something that you shouldn't be doing, I swear you will not be able to escape this time." She finished in a warning tone.

"Okay sure sis." Said Louis over his shoulder as he started to climb the stairs.

Victoire just rolled her eyes. She was just thinking about going after the three of them to check what they were really doing when Teddy grabbed her hand, turned her around and firmly planted his lips on her's.

The whole room burst into cries of protests. Al, Scorpius and Roxy started making gagging noises.

"Oi get a room for Merlin's sake!" shouted Rose at the same time as Dominique yelled "Stop kissing my sister in front of me."

Teddy and Victoire paid no head to the yelling or gagging as they were now in a world of their own and so they deserved. They had spent three months apart after all. And so they remained thoroughly engaged in their reunion, completely ignoring their family around them.

Even though it meant that her trouble-maker brother and cousins had got off easy, Victoire was certainly very grateful for this distraction.

* * *

 **Next update on Tuesday.**


	3. The Slip Backwards

_Here's chapter 3, it's just a bit short compared to the other ones, but the chapters will become long as the story progresses._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter#3

The Slip Backwards

Everyone in the Burrow was now busy doing their own thing. All of them had scattered to pursue their own devices. Teddy and Victoire were curled up in an armchair next to the fire, enjoying each other's company and catching up on the last three months of the other's life.

Molly (II) and Dominique were playing exploding snap with the little ones. Roxy was in the kitchen with Molly and Arthur while Scorpius and Al had disappeared up the stairs behind Rose.

The three of them were currently in Rose's room which she shared with Roxy, Lily and Lucy while she visited the Burrow (It was Ginny's old room). Rose was sitting on her bed reading a book as Scorpius failed yet again to gain a response from her. He'd been at it for the past half hour and Albus found the whole situation highly amusing as he sat in a chair across from the bed, smirking.

"Rose c'mon now, I'm sorry and I've already said it about a thousand times. I was only joking." said a frustrated Scorpius.

"That was not a very good joke Scorpius!" exclaimed Rose angrily.

"You are the only that has got all bothered by it so much, everyone else seems to be fine." Scorpius said in a slightly raised voice.

"Oh don't you dare Scorpius Malfoy! Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" yelled Rose, "YOU _made_ a mistake and now you have the nerve to turn it all around on me, like I'm the one to blame!"

"I am not blaming anything on you Rose. I was just trying to apologise!" hissed an agitated Scorpius. He then turned his head to the other side and muttered under his breath, "For someone so intelligent, you sure can be daft sometimes."

However Rose had heard him and her expression morphed into one of pure rage, "Did you just call me _daft_ Scorpius?"

Suddenly all of Scorpius' frustration diminished and was replaced by a feeling of pure dread. His big bloody mouth had just made matters worse!

"Rose listen...I didn't mean it like that... it just came out...you know me and my stupid mouth..." he struggled to find the right words to explain himself.

He was lucky that Albus had finally decided to interfere and stop their pathetic fight which had escalated far too much for any of their liking.

"Rose" Albus said as he came to sit on the bed between them, "Scorpius" here he glanced at the blonde boy. Now sure that he'd gotten both of their attention, he started "Do the both of you realise, how utterly pathetic you look?" It definitely wasn't meant as a question as he didn't wait for either of them to answer and went on to speak again, "Well of course you don't. If you did you would've stopped a long time ago. You both are fighting over something so ridiculous that I've had to stop myself from laughing for the past half hour." He sighed and then continued, "Look I'm not all that good at resolving issues, especially between you two; that is usually Casey's and Anna's job but since they are not here, I'm trying to do the best I can."

"Well you _do_ look quite pitiable doing this" Scorpius said.

"Shut up Scorp! You're making me stray from my point here." Retorted Al and then continued with his _supposed-to-resolve-fight-talk_ , "Rose, what Scorpius did was only a joke. He meant for it to be a good laugh. You know him, he wouldn't ever want to hurt your feelings intentionally. Yes I know that he's an insensitive prat" Al ignored the protesting 'Hey' from Scorpius and kept talking to Rose, "but I don't know why you took all of this so seriously, everyone else just laughed it off."

Rose deliberated for a moment and her features began to soften as the anger from her face ebbed away. She suddenly looked a bit sheepish and colour rose to her cheeks. She had just opened her mouth to speak when Roxy's voice halted her, "Dinner's ready! Gran is calling all of you to the kitchen."

"Well, I reckon we'll have to talk about this after dinner." said Albus rising to his feet instantly.

 _'_ _Typical Albus!'_ thought Rose amusedly.

"What are you two waiting for? Let's go, dinner's ready." Albus said once he'd reached the door.

Scorpius got to his feet, cast a final pleading glance in Rose's direction and followed Albus out of the door. Rose waited a moment, still sitting on her bed and wondered briefly what that last glace from Scorpius had meant. She gave up on it however as her stomach grumbled, she too got up shaking her head and followed her friend and cousin out of the room.

She had just set foot out of her room when she heard yelling...where was it coming from? Oh no that was definitely Victoire's voice but that couldn't mean... could it? She flew down the stairs and came to a stop in front of James, Fred and Louis' room which was...crowded? She spotted Albus and Scorpius standing in the doorway. She moved forward and asked Albus, "What's going on?"

Albus just responded by pointing to the scene in front of them. Rose turned her head to find James, Fred and Louis all standing near the study table which supported a small cauldron. Had they been brewing a potion? Yes that was it, they had done it again, the three of them were planning some kind of a prank again and this time Victoire had caught them. Merlin knows what sort of vile substance was in that cauldron and what it was going to do to the person they were going to use it on. That was unlike them though, they had never tried to pull two pranks in one day, especially when the first had gone so terribly. Well not that they cared, they always had a way of getting themselves out of the aftermath of their pranks, and so none of them looked particularly concerned as Victoire kept shouting at them. Teddy was standing just behind Victoire and was trying fruitlessly to keep her calm.

Victoire was just telling them that she'd make sure that this time they wouldn't get off without a quidditch ban when Lily and Lucy came running into the room followed by Molly (II) and Dominique, the former of whom was holding Hugo in her arms. Why was Molly (II) holding Hugo? Was he feeling alright? It must be that sudden bout of flu he gets quite often. Yes, that must be it and it was the only plausible explanation Rose could think of now, after all Hugo didn't very well liked to be carried around; he was a 'big boy' as he would often say.

"Lily, Lucy please stop. Grandma sent us up here to wash our hands not to play catch." said Dominique as she tried to catch her little cousins.

This didn't appear to have any effect on the two girls who kept running. Dominique tried to follow them but stopped suddenly. It seemed that it was only now that she had noticed something else going on in the room.

"What did the three of you do now?" Dominique asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why does everyone just assume that whatever we'll be doing wouldn't be worth appreciating." asked James in an innocent tone.

"Your track record hasn't been that entire good, plus 'worth appreciating' in your language means trouble fetching." Dominique said mimicking James' tone.

"We consider that a compliment Dom. Thank you." Said Fred

Dominique looked ready to retort when Roxanne entered the room with an irritated look on her face, "What in Godric's name are all of you doing here! Gran and gramps are waiting for all of you to come down so we can have dinner!" she shouted.

And then two things happened at once: Lily who'd been running after Lucy tripped over Roxanne's foot and stumbled into Lucy who fell on an unsuspecting Molly (II). Molly (II) lost her balance but managed to turn around quickly so that when she fell, it was on her back and not on Hugo. There was a resounding thud as Molly (II) landed on the hard wooden floor.

There must have been a stint of accidental magic from Hugo because the cauldron on the table had flown several feet into the air without anything ever really coming into contact with it. After that, everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the cauldron swivelled and spun, performing acrobatics near the roof of the room and thus emptying itself of the contents inside, in the process. Needless to say that when the cauldron finally hit the floor and landed beside the table, all the occupants of the room were sprinkled with a green potion that the cauldron had been filled with.

There was a moment of silence in which no one even dared to blink and then suddenly, the world around them began spinning. Everything started to blur away as the room around them became a mixture of colours. The ground beneath them gave away and they were left standing on nothing, but they did not fall. Rose had suddenly started to feel very nauseous and there wasn't a sound to be heard as all of them were pulled by an invisible force through a very small space and as if on cue, everything went black.

* * *

 _Next chapter...we're into the past!_

 _I'll hopefully update on Friday._

 _Oh and I would like to thank my sole reviewer: robdog66_


	4. Strangers In The Great Hall

_This is a very short chapter and perhaps the only one of this length in the whole story._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter#4

Strangers in the Great Hall

 _20_ _th_ _December 1996_

It was just another ordinary day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were sitting around their respective house tables having dinner. The clutter of forks and spoons filled the whole great hall along with the light chatter from the occupants. Today had been a Hogsmead weekend after all and almost everyone was busy enjoying the weekly gossip.

In a certain part of the Gryffindor table however the atmosphere was quite heated. Ronald Weasley was stuffing food into his mouth as Lavender Brown, his girlfriend, fussed over him. His gaze was fixed on his plate as he tried his best to remain oblivious to the scathing glare that his best friend, Hermione Granger was giving him. His other best friend, Harry Potter or better known as the Boy-who-lived found his whole predicament highly amusing as he had a stupid smirk plastered across his face and every once in a while he would share a knowing smile with Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley.

A teasing remark was on Ginny's lips when she was distracted by a loud crash at the front of the hall. All heads turned ahead to find the source of the crash and some students drew out their wands, one could never be too careful nowadays.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the first ones on their feet, wands raised ahead of them. However the sight that greeted them as the smoke from the crash cleared was not the one they had expected.

Instead of death eaters, which was everyone's instinctual assumption, there was a group of _teenagers and children_ that lay in a heap on the floor. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and then to the front, where Dumbledore stood. He was unsurprised to find that each one of them looked equally shocked and dumbstruck. Before any of them could overcome their stunned state and ask the newcomers any questions, someone yelled and Ron found himself following the voice to the mound of tangled limbs.

"Dom you're crushing me."

"Shut up Fred! I have about three people lying on top of me."

"Next time try to phrase you sentence better!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you OAF!"

"James, get your bloody foot out of my face!"

"I can't move you idiot!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Al, but none of us can."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" hollered a voice from the bottom of the pile. "Who is on the top?"

"I am." Said a small voice

"Alright Luce, now I'm gonna have to ask you to climb off. Be careful, don't fall off." Said the same voice from the bottom, but really softly this time

"Okay", with that a little girl stumbled off from above the pile; she swayed a little and then caught her footing. Ron still as stunned as before, observed her with anticipation, the little girl wasn't more than seven or eight years of age. She had dark red hair and blue eyes; both of these features seemed oddly familiar to Ron.

"I'm down Teddy" she called

"Good girl Luce! Now everyone get off one by one."

As instructed, by whom Ron assumed was the in charge, everyone slowly piled off until after a few minutes, none of them was left on the floor. By the time that they had straightened up, it seemed as if one of them had finally noticed where they were, for a blonde girl, who Ron again thought looked strikingly familiar, was now pointing a trembling finger in the hall's general direction.

"Look" she managed to squeak out

None of her companions seemed to notice her though and realising this, she suddenly yelled, "LOOK!"

The visitors' heads all turned at the same time to see what she had been meaning for them all to look at and all of a sudden, as though somebody had drenched them all in cold water, their expressions turned to one of pure shock and dread.

"Oh my God!" whispered a terrified young man with the oddest hair colour Ron had ever seen: turquoise. Ron recognised him as the one who had been giving everyone instructions before.

"Are you guys seeing what I am seeing?" said a blonde teenage boy

"What exactly are you seeing Louis?" counter-questioned the young brunette girl standing beside him.

"Forget it; I think I might be hallucinating." said the blonde boy his eyes, like the rest of them never leaving the scene in front of him.

"If you can see your teenage parents and aunts and uncles then I suppose we might be hallucinating the same thing." said a red haired girl. _Teenage parents?! Aunts and uncles?! Who were these kids, and why did they for some reason thought that some of the people in the great hall were their relatives? None of it made any sense to Ron whatsoever._

"I am afraid, I think we aren't hallucinating..." it was the same turquoise haired young man who had been directing orders before that seemed to come to this conclusion, "I think something's very, _very_ wrong".

"W-what sort of wrong Teddy?" the blonde girl asked, tearing her eyes away from scene in front to stare wide-eyed at the turquoise haired man

The said young man visibly shuddered and turned to look her straight in the eye as he said, " _Time-travel_ wrong, Vic."

 _WHAT? TIME_ TRAVEL?! This had got to be some kind of a joke. No, no that was impossible. Someone must be playing a prank on them, Ron thought as he looked at Dumbledore for some kind of explanation but he found the headmaster looking just as flabbergasted, shocked as himself and shock was not something that Ron associated with the brilliant headmaster. It was unnerving to see him standing there like he had no idea how this could have happened. He was Dumbledore dammit! He wasn't supposed to look as stunned as he did now; he was supposed to know the answers. Ron was shaken out of his train of thought as Dumbledore finally moved from his spot and walked towards the group of strangers.

"Who are all of you?" asked Dumbledore in a stern voice

The strangers all turned their heads towards the sound of his voice and looked, if anything, even more stunned than before. Some of them even let out gasps of surprise and the others just looked on with wide eyes.

The young man with turquoise hair seemed to overcome the shock of seeing Dumbledore the fastest, as he quickly straightened up and fixed the headmaster with a steady, hard gaze as he spoke, "As ridiculous as it sounds, but we...we are from the future."

The whole great hall broke into a series of murmurs and hushed whispers as the revelation seemed to send them all into a state of frenzy.

* * *

 _Next Update on Sunday._

 _And tell me what you think of the story so far, in the reviews?_


	5. That Is Impossible

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter#5

That's Impossible

Teddy knew it sounded utterly ridiculous coming out of his mouth, he could only imagine what the people hearing it were going through.

He looked over to his right and spotted Dominique picking up Lucy who looked quite upset and rightly so, she was only seven after all.

Molly was still holding Hugo as he clung tightly to her, face buried in her shoulder. He felt someone tug at his trousers and looked down to see Lily standing there, looking close to tears. He immediately bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

He took a deep, calming breath and started again, looking the headmaster directly in the eye, "Look I know, what I am saying sounds absolutely absurd but that is the truth….we ourselves don't even know how this happened." Teddy knew that whatever he was saying wouldn't be able to convince anyone, he couldn't blame them though, it really wasn't something that you could believe easily.

Dumbledore looked at each one of them in turn, his piercing gaze scrutinizing them.

Teddy watched with bated breath as Dumbledore's expressions seemed to change from one of anxiousness to that of amazement and awe, as his eyes flickered over all of them, presumably finding uncanny resemblances to that of his current students.

Finally his eyes settled on Teddy and he can swear he saw Dumbledore's lips twitch into the briefest of smiles, but he quickly fixed him with a stern stare, "If you are indeed from the future and I am right in assuming that you all are distinctly related to some of my students present here, then I might just need to confirm this myself." He must have seen the terrified look on Teddy's face as he quickly added, "There is no need to worry of course, only a very simple piece of magic is needed; nothing too drastic. I am sure you are familiar with legilimency."

Then it dawned on Teddy and he sighed, "Yes, I am"

"Oh that is good, and dare I say that by the look on your face, you have not yet learned the art of occlumency, yes?" inquired the suddenly jovial headmaster

Again Teddy sighed as he answered in the affirmative, "Yes"

"Albus you cannot be serious! You do not really believe these people are from the future do you? They all could be death eaters for all we know." The speculation had come from a disgruntled looking Minerva Mc Gonagall.

"Do you honestly believe that these children can be death eaters, Minerva?" Dumbledore said raising his eyebrows.

"Well, we cannot really put anything too far away from anyone, nowadays. And what if he is lying about not knowing occlumency?" retorted Mc Gonagall with apprehension clear in her voice.

"I think I would know if he tries to use occlumency, Minerva." Dumbledore gave her a meaningful look before turning to Teddy again, "I suppose you should take a seat", he said conjuring a chair. "And you might want to hand her over to someone else." he added gesturing towards Lily

Before Teddy had the chance to ask her, Victoire squeezed his hand tightly and took Lily from him.

Teddy made his way over to the chair and sat down. Victoire was standing just behind him and had her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready Mr...?" said Dumbledore with an inquisitive look

"Teddy...you can call me Teddy" said Teddy nervously, he reckoned it wouldn't be a good idea to tell anyone his surname now.

"Alright Teddy..." said Dumbledore with a slight smile, pointing his wand towards Teddy's head, "...1...2...3... _Legilimens!_ "

Teddy held on tightly to the edges of his chair as he saw every part of his life being played fast forward in his mind; _his first birthday...going to the muggle cinema with Harry...visiting his parents' graves with his grandmother...riding his first broom...going over to visit Draco...boarding the Hogwarts Express...winning his first quidditch match...kissing Victoire...joining the Auror training..._

Dumbledore finally lifted the spell and Teddy suddenly felt rather queasy. He grabbed Victoire's hand which she hadn't moved from his shoulder still. She squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him; he smiled back and then looked towards Dumbledore to find him leaning against the heads' table with an undefinable expression on his face.

Teddy supposed that this was the result of knowing about a future that not only held the headmaster's own death but also of his countless acquaintances and numerous other innocent people.

As the headmaster seemed to get his composure back, Mc Gonagall who had been at his side in a flash, started inquiring about what he had seen, "What happened Albus? Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Minerva." said Dumbledore, the distress in his voice and the missing twinkle in his eyes betraying his own words. Something akin to astonishment and deep sadness had taken over his features. "Do me a favour Minerva, will you?"

Mc Gonagall nodded, her eyes alight with concern.

"Call in The Order. Floo Arthur and Molly, tell them to come here with their sons and ask them to bring Miss Delecour and Miss Tonks along." said Dumbledore in a commanding voice. "Severus" he called and Severus Snape walked over to him looking as uninterested as he could be, "Bring Remus to the castle as soon as you can, you know where to find him."

With that Mc Gonagall and Snape both nodded and made it for the hall's exit. It seemed as though their departure shook everyone out of their trance because suddenly there was a massive outburst of question from students and teachers alike as they all wanted to know what had happened or indeed what _was_ going to happen.

At the centre of it all was Harry Potter, looking just as confused as the others but voicing his concerns a bit more loudly and emphatically.

"Silence" Dumbledore shouted over all the noise and at once the hall fell silent. "Take your seats and I will answer all your questions."

Everyone who was standing went to sit at their respective seats save for the newcomers and Harry of course, Ron and Hermione beside him.

"What is going on professor?" asked Harry

"Sit down Mr Potter. You too Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, I will explain everything very shortly."

"But professor..." Harry persisted

"Mr Potter...please" Dumbledore interrupted Harry, subtly pleading for him to leave the issue at that

The three of them begrudgingly made their way back to their seats and Teddy noticed some rather familiar people walking in through the hall's entrance.

He realised with a start that the people coming in were none other the Weasleys accompanied by Mc Gonagall and his...mother. And they were followed by Snape and Remus Lupin...his father.

Before any of them could open their mouths to inquire about their sudden beckoning, Dumbledore made his way over to them and in hushed tones instructed them all to do something.

Dumbledore made his way to the front of the hall again and addressed them all as he started to speak, "I know all of you have a thousand questions at this moment as to what is happening, I will answer them all but first you all need to listen to me very carefully." He paused for breath and started again, "Our friends here," he said gesturing towards the group of young people that had literally fallen from nowhere, "however ridiculous and unbelievable it may sound, have come from the future." There was a series of loud gasps throughout the great hall. "They have accidentally time-travelled to our time"

"Professor, do you really believe that? It's rather ridiculous if you ask me." Said Harry

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude but Harry is right. Time-travelling is only possible through time-turners and they were all destroyed last summer in the Department of Mysteries. This just isn't possible," It was Hermione who had spoken this time

"I hate to say it but for once Potter and Granger would have the pleasure of me agreeing with them. We aren't stupid you know." Surprisingly enough, it was Draco Malfoy who was voicing his agreement with Harry and Hermione

Teddy watched as the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks returned to the great hall and closed the doors behind them.

"Before explaining everything to you, I would like to tell you all that all the doors to the hall have been closed. Nobody is to leave the hall until the issue at hand is resolved. Also I would like you all to stand up for a minute; I need to change the arrangements."

Though confused, everyone did as they were told by Dumbledore.

"I suppose that if we are going to stay here, we might as well get comfortable." With that he flicked his wand and all the house tables were replaced by a variety of comfy looking sofas and armchairs along with some floor cushions. He did the same with the heads' table and motioned for everyone to sit down. The students all settled in with their house mates. The Weasley family together with Remus, Tonks and Fleur went to sit with the Gryffindors. The teachers too settled into seats.

"All of you can sit over there" Dumbledore said to the group of time travellers, motioning towards the front of the hall

Though hesitantly, they all made their way towards the front of the hall. Teddy sat down on the sofa with Victoire who still had Lily in her arms. James, Roxanne and Fred (II) settled onto the other sofa while Molly (II) and Louis occupied the two armchairs. Al, Rose, Scorpius and Dominique sat on the floor cushions.

"Now that we are all settl..." Dumbledore managed to say before he was interrupted by an irate Harry

"Professor it doesn't matter what you or these people say...I don't believe this."

"Harry, listen..." Dumbledore was interrupted yet again but this time by Teddy

"Professor, if you don't mind can I..."

Dumbledore nodded his approval.

Teddy cleared his throat, looking in the general direction of the hall, he spoke loud and clear, "I know that all of you, for a lack of a better word, are cynical considering our presence here and I don't blame you, my reaction would've been exactly the same if I were in your place. But please, believe me when I say that we really are from the future, 24 years to be exact... w-we had an accident with a potion and Merlin knows how we ended up here!" Teddy paused to take a breath and then continued, "Look, we don't know how to make you believe the truth but we...we can tell you somethings...umm y-you could..."

"This is preposterous! Do you think you can really fool us by saying that you can tell us things from the future? You could easily make some stuff up by yourselves and..."

"Your personal lessons with Dumbledore..." Teddy cut a ranting Harry mid-sentence, stood up, walked towards him and as soon as he was close enough, he whispered, "Your lessons with Dumbledore are about Tom's horcruxes."

"W-What did you say?" Harry stuttered

"You've been looking into the pensieve to determine their whereabouts." Said Teddy in a low voice, so it was impossible for anyone to hear it except Harry

Harry was stunned beyond anything, he, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore were the only ones to know about the horcruxes.

 _How could this young man know about such a well kept secret?_

...Harry was beginning to doubt his own judgement now

He thought for a minute or so, contemplating whether he should believe these strangers-from-the-future or not. _Well Dumbledore believed them, so why shouldn't he?_ This man named Teddy was indeed privy to information that only some people in Harry's life would ever know.

"I-I believe you" said Harry finally and Teddy heaved a huge sigh of relief

* * *

 _Look, I know what you're all thinking...and I absolutely agree that the scene with Dumbledore changing the arrangements was utterly ridiculous. Believe me, I literally cringed all the while reading it. I actually wrote the first seven chapters a while ago, last winter break to be precise; I really have no idea what I was thinking at that time, but changing this now would mean that I would have to edit, or rather change the next two chapters as well and my laziness, basically, deems me incapable of doing so._

 _So you'll all have to bear this abomination and forgive me._

 _Let us all cringe collectively._

 _Also, next chapter will start with the introductions and I'm not really sure when the next update will come, but I'll try give you another chapter on Friday, hopefully._

 _Review please._


	6. It's An Old Relation (I)

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter#6

It's an Old Relation (Part I)

"This is outrageous! Now Potter suddenly believes these idiots as well? Oh I should've known, that's as far as all of you can stretch your mental limit. A bunch of teenagers fall from literally nowhere and say that they are from 24 years in the future and you're all inclined to believe them. Pathetic!" Yelled Draco

"You have the dark mark on your arm" said a reluctant Scorpius, who had hung his head so low that it was difficult to even see his face

Draco was forced into silence, gaping at the confession of the boy. There were quite a few gasps of surprise and horror heard throughout the hall.

"I knew it, I told you both" Harry unsubtly muttered to Ron and Hermione, who just nodded dumbly

"You were forced to join the death eaters last summer" added Scorpius

The use of the word 'forced' managed to have such a huge effect on Draco that he sat down silently, without meeting anyone's gaze thus confirming the truth in Scorpius' words. Dumbledore could feel the tension rising and interrupted immediately to avoid any sort of aggravation, "I've seen it in Teddy's memories and the future is a different and better place." He paused to look at everyone and waited for any sort objection that might come from anyone, but when it didn't, he continued, "Anyways, as I said before, we have to resolve the issue at hand first so why not start with introductions, I mean if we have to find a way to send them back, we could probably use some information." Under his breath he added, "Not to mention the looks on your faces when they tell their names."

As soon as there was the mention of introductions, people started noticing the Time-travellers with much more curiosity than before. Hermione took a look at all of them in turn; all of their faces seemed vaguely familiar. There were two boys who could pass for Harry's clones, only one of them had brown eyes instead of green and unless her eyesight had diminished dramatically in the last few minutes, she could spot a Draco Malfoy clone among the midst as well. She had her theories, but she couldn't be sure.

However before anyone was able to say anything, there was squeal of joy from one of the time-travellers, "Gran! Gramps!" and with that Lucy jumped from Dominique's lap and started running towards the Gryffindor side of the hall. It seemed as if her loud proclamation had seized Lily's attention as well because, Lily too jumped from Victoire's lap and followed the same path as her cousin.

Lucy ran at full speed and threw herself at Authur Weasley, who more than anything looked gobsmacked. Just a second later, Lily too came in running and wound her arms around Molly Weasley. With eyes as wide as saucers, they both looked up to see Dumbledore who was smiling mischievously.

They, however didn't have more time to voice a meaningful thought as Teddy came running up behind the two girls.

"Lucy, Lily listen, gran and gramps are not feeling well. They need some time so they can be as good and healthy as before and they can play with you. We need to leave them for a while." Said Teddy as he pried both girls off of the eldest Weasleys

They let go reluctantly and walked back to the front of the hall with Teddy.

"Alright then, I think we can now begin with official introductions of our guests. You can tell anything you deem necessary, but don't forget your parents' names." He said with a wink in their direction

"Who wants to go first?" asked Teddy

"Me of course" it was James who had raised his hand

"Alright but try not to make a show out of it, you'll probably give your parents a heart attack." Said Teddy

"And when have I ever done that?" said a mock hurt James

With that James stood up and took a few steps ahead so he was visible to everyone in the hall.

"Okay everyone, my name is...James Sirius...Potter."

There was a moment of silence in the entire hall as everyone turned to look at Harry.

Harry Potter was a completely different story at this time, his eyes were wide and mouth was agape while his mind was whirring.

"Oh come on dad, it's not that big of a shocker. I mean, I practically look like your clone, except for the eyes of course, I have mum's eyes. If you were paying attention, you would have been able to guess it sooner." Smirked James

"Congratulations Harry, you're a dad!" laughed Fred

"C'mon tell us, who did our beloved Harry end up marrying?" said George

"Well you asked for it, don't blame me if you can't handle it." James smiled

"Don't worry, we won't" Fred gave a thumbs up

"Alrighty then...my mum iiiissss...iiisss...GINEVRA WEASLEY!"

There was a moment of intense silence, and Harry felt as though someone had drained all the blood in his body and hanged him upside down over a cliff in pouring rain after _stupefying_ him a couple hundred times.

His mind was caught in a tirade of different emotions; one part was screaming in elation at the thought of marrying Ginny, the girl he had had a crush on since the start of this summer.

 _HE WOULD MARRY GINNY...GINNY BLOODY FREAKING WEASLEY!_

And then there was the more practical, sceptical part of his brain who kept yelling at him otherwise.

 _HE WAS GOING TO MARRY GINNY, THE ONLY SISTER OF SIX BROTHERS...NO, SIX ELDER BROTHERS WHO HAD TEMPER ISSUES! HE. WAS. A. DEAD. MAN!_

"You are a dead man, Potter!" Ron said turning his head towards Harry and made to grab for him, but fortunately enough for Harry, Hermione had managed to pull Ron back before he could lay a hand on him.

"LET ME GO HERMIONE! I'LL KILL HIM...POTTER, YOU TRAITOR, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

"STOP BEING SO OVERDRAMATIC RON! HE HASN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET." yelled Hermione while trying to keep a furious Ron under control. However it was the voice of Mrs Weasley which managed to stop Ron from shouting, "Ronald Weasley! You stop this stupidity at once." And immediately he stopped struggling against Hermione's firm grip and promptly shut up.

It was Fred and George who spoke next, "How could he do this Fred?"

"I don't know George" Fred shook his head, "and we thought of him as our brother"

"Oh this is just disturbing!" said a disgruntled looking Charlie, "First these people show up and say they are from the future, then one of them says that he's the son of my baby sister who apparently married the best mate of my youngest brother, who just happens to be Harry Potter-The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"I would've felt no hesitation in burying you alive if it wasn't for you being our only hope against You-Know-Who" said Bill with a look so dark that Voldemort, himself would not have been able to match its intensity.

"That is enough all of you! I raised you better than this. Stop your ranting and let the poor boy breathe, this as much of a shock for him and Ginny as it is for you." Molly said silencing her sons promptly

It was as if the mention of her name had snapped Ginny out of her trance and within a matter of mere seconds, her face turned the shade of her hair.

She looked at Harry, who turned his head at that exact moment and their eyes met for what Ginny considered to be the most excruciatingly awkward seconds of her 15-year old life. It was only seconds because someone had started to speak again, "As much as I'm enjoying all your reactions, I'm going to have to stop you right here because I really need to complete my introduction. As you can see we are quite a big lot and if mine will take half an hour, I'm quite sure, we won't be able to get through this before tomorrow." James said smirking at everyone.

He waited for a moment and when it became clear that no one was going to interrupt him, he spoke again, "Okay, as I said before, my parents are Harry and Ginny Potter. I have been named after my granddad and my dad's godfather. I'm sixteen and in my fifth year at Hogwarts. I am a proud Gryffindor like my mum and dad and well basically my whole family. I play chaser on the house quidditch team and I love to prank." Here James paused for breath and started again, " Despite being on the quidditch team and my responsibilities to fulfil my pranking duties, I still manage to find time for the faithful and loving female population of Hogwarts." At this, there was a snort that came from behind him, he ignored it completely, knowing full well that it was Rose and continued, "I am reasonably good in my studies and I've got a special talent for transfiguration. I love the Burrow more than my own home and I can do absolutely anything for gran's treacle tart." James finished

"Oh this is just marvellous! Scar-face and Weaslette get married and they reproduce. Just what the world needed: the spawn of The-Boy-Who-Lived, to be an even bigger burden on the wizarding world." Muttered Draco under his breath

"You look exactly like James" said Remus from his place on the floor cushion next to Hermione

"Oh I get that a lot."

"Of all the people you could've named your son after Potter, and you had to choose your father and your godfather" surprisingly enough, it was Mc Gonagall who had spoken, she had her hand over her heart and her expressions were one of distress.

"Sorry professor?" Harry offered to which the stern professor held up her hand waving off Harry's uncertain apology

"Congratulations Harry, you've got quite a family I see" Seamus whistled and then clapped Harry on the back

"Though I fail to understand, how you are still alive in the future after marrying a girl with six elder brothers." Dean muttered to Harry, who nodded absently.

"Anything else that anyone wants to ask?" inquired James

"Have you got any more siblings?" George asked

"And who's your favourite uncle?" said Fred

"I have two more siblings" James answered looking at George because he simply couldn't bring himself to look at his now dead Uncle Fred, "and my favourite uncle is Uncle Ron of course, he's my godfather." He then added as an afterthought, "oh and Aunt Hermione's my godmother."

At this Hermione squeezed Harry's hand tightly, giving him a side hug, "Thank you Harry!" she said smiling at him gratefully, "This means a lot."

Ron also clapped him on the back lightly, "Thanks mate!"

"The two of you do know that it is quite weird , that you're thanking me for making you the godparents of a son that I haven't even had yet." Harry smirked and Ron and Hermione both smacked him over the head. "Hey! Easy guys! I only meant to say that you are both welcome and it obviously was going to be the two of you, who I would make the godparents of my son."

"So, you said you had two other siblings. Who are they?" Hermione said, ignoring Harry.

"Oh yeah, I think this one here is quite obvious," James gestured towards Al, "and the other is my princess baby sister, Lily" he pointed to where Lily was sitting on Teddy's lap

"I think I'll introduce myself after a while, Lily can go next." Said Al

"Hey Lils! Come over here and introduce yourself to everyone." Shouted James

"Okay" said Lily as she came to stand beside her brother

Harry noted with striking bliss that Lily was perhaps the most beautiful little girl that he had ever seen.

She had bright red hair which fell just below her shoulder blades and a scattering of freckles over her pretty face. Her eyes were the most wonderful shade of brown and her smile could light up the whole world.

It was then that realisation hit him, _this girl was his daughter, HIS! Even though he had nothing to do with her at this moment in time but she was a part of him and he could feel it, he could feel the unconditional and profound love that never before had he felt for anyone._

"My name is Lily Luna Potter. I'm seven and my best friends are Hugo and Lucy. I have a pet cat named Reece." Lily paused for a moment to think and then continued, "I love quidditch and visiting Aunt Luna's. I haven't decided which house I'll go in, when I start Hogwarts and I like Teddy more than both my brothers." Lily finished with a smile

There was a series of 'Awww' and 'How adorable!' and all sorts cooing sounds from the females in the great hall as Lily finished her introduction.

"Oh she looks exactly like Ginny did when she was little." Molly said, a little too excited at the thought of being a grandmother

"I'm guessing, Luna's your godmother?" asked Hermione, smiling sweetly at Lily

"Uh-huh" Lily nodded enthusiastically

"Thank you Harry, Ginny for giving your daughter my name and making me her godmother." Came Luna's dreamy voice from the Rawenclaw side

"Not a problem Luna?" said Ginny, still unsure of how to react and looking as dazed as she did before

"I have a question Teddy" Lily said looking at Teddy and when he nodded, she continued, "Why are we introducing ourselves to these people and why do they look like our family?"


	7. It's An Old Relation (II)

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter#7

It's an Old Relation (Part II)

Teddy sighed, he knew it would have come up sometime and he also knew it would be quite difficult to explain their predicament to Lily, Lucy and Hugo seeing as they were only seven.

Being older, the others and himself had recognised their young family in an instant but it was impossible for the little ones to identify their teenage parents and 24-years younger aunts and uncles. That was the reason Lily and Lucy had ran towards Arthur and Molly and not anyone else, they weren't able to recognise the others.

Teddy took a deep breath and started, "Lils, you remember the potion that spilled on us, right?" Lily nodded, "Well it caused something to happen and we came somewhere else, a place where your mum, dad and all your aunts and uncles are very young. These people don't look like our family, they _are_ our family and we need to introduce ourselves because being young has made their memory a bit weak." Teddy finished his explanation hoping that the little ones were able to understand, because honestly, he could find no other words that will make it more simple for them.

Lily scrunched up her face, indicating that she was thinking and then her face broke out into a large smile. She was instantly joined by Lucy, who was excitedly jumping up and down. "Okay, then that is a young daddy?" Lily said pointing towards Harry, "And that's a young mummy?" she pointed towards Ginny and Teddy nodded

"This means that all our aunts and uncles are here too but they are just young?" asked Lucy and again Teddy nodded, "Can I ask you just this last question Teddy?"

"Yeah"

"Is that Aunt Lavender, sitting next to Uncle Ron?"

"Yes Lucy, that's Aunt Lavender."

There was a moment in which Lily and Lucy just stared at Teddy and then suddenly, they shot towards the Gryffindor side of the room, coming to a halt in front of Lavender, they leapt at her and wrapped their arms around her. "Aunt Lavender! We missed you so much!" they screamed together. An unsuspecting Lavender was as baffled as everyone else as she tried to keep herself and the girls from toppling over on the floor.

Teddy was perhaps the only one who noticed the look on Hermione's face change from that of confusion to one of pure rage and finally to unadulterated sorrow and hurt at hearing Lily and Lucy say 'Aunt Lavender'.

He was confused at first but soon it dawned on him and he couldn't control himself any longer as he burst out laughing.

"Teddy, are you okay? Why are you laughing?" Victoire said as she, along with everyone else in the hall looked at Teddy oddly. Teddy took a second to compose himself enough so as to get out a coherent word. He leant in towards Victoire as he whispered something in her ear and soon enough, she too was laughing lightly.

Teddy was still chuckling as he spoke, "I am really sorry for behaving so oddly. I wouldn't be able to explain it even if I wanted to."

And that was true, he really couldn't.

He didn't even know himself, why he had found that funny but he couldn't just control himself.

He was quite sure that Hermione had just thought that 'Aunt Lavender' meant that Ron had married Lavender. It had taken him a moment to remember that Ron and Lavender were dating in this time plus Lavender wasn't terribly to close to the Weasley family for Hermione to assume that Harry and Ginny's daughter would call Lavender an aunt without her being related to Lily in any way.

Ron marrying Lavender would seem the only plausible explanation for this and Hermione being Hermione had reached this conclusion before anyone else.

If only she knew.

"Lily, Lucy" Victoire called, "Teddy told you before, the family is a bit tired and they are having trouble remembering us. Both of you come and sit with me, you can sit with Aunt Lavender or anyone you please after we're all done with introductions."

The girls both sighed in unison as they stood up and made to walk back. "Wait...uh, t-they can sit with us. Umm, we don't really mind." Harry said nervously

"Thanks daddy!"

"Thanks Uncle Harry!" Lily and Lucy said simultaneously.

With that Lily went over to Arthur, removed his hands from his lap and settled down. Lucy stood there for a moment, contemplating. "Hey, I still haven't introduced myself!" Lucy said suddenly

"Okay, you can go next Lucy," Teddy smiled "I reckon Al is quite happy waiting."

Lucy then went to the front of the hall as she had seen James and Lily do.

Teddy gave her thumbs up and she started "Hullo! My name's Lucy Weasley. I'm seven and my best friends are Lily and Hugo. I really like quidditch and I've got my own toy broomstick, daddy says he'll get me a real one when I'm old enough. I've been on a real one though, with Uncle George. I like painting too, like mummy. My favourite place is granddad's shed; he's got some really cool stuff in it." Lucy rambled on and would have continued to do so, if Teddy hadn't interrupted her, "Luce, you didn't tell them your parents' name."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well my daddy's Percy Weasley and my mum's Audrey Weasley." Lucy said with a wide smile

'He comes back' –This was the phrase echoing in the great hall after Lucy's words; it came out of Mrs Weasley's mouth as a chocked sob, escaped Arthur Weasley's lips as a whispered hope, even a prayer maybe and came out as a shout of surprise, elation, anger and frustration from the Weasley siblings.

"Yes, he does." Teddy said, "He came back. I can't tell you the details now but, he does...he comes back when it really matters and you all forgive him."

Molly was up in a flash as she wrapped Lucy in one of her trademark hugs, all the while whispering "He comes back. My Percy comes back...I always knew he would." She then pulled back to look at the little girl who was still smiling (though she had no idea what they were saying about her father), "You have Percy's eyes and hair." Molly said commenting on the girl's blue eyes and shoulder length bright red hair.

"Oh this is a lot to take in." Sighed George

"I don't know whether to be happy that he came back or to be angry that he abandoned us." Said Fred

"Well I'm glad that he came around eventually." Ginny said smiling at Lucy

"Are you an only child Lucy?" asked Charlie

"No" Lucy shook her head, "There's Molly too"

"Molly?"

"Yeah, she's my elder sister."

There was a gasp and another sob from Mrs Weasley as she whispered, "He named his daughter after me."

"Well, he thought it was only fair after all the worry and distress he caused you." said Molly (II) standing up and walking towards her little sister and grandmother.

Molly looked at the girl, _her granddaughter_ , taking in her appearance.

She was the same height as Molly herself, her dark brown hair was loose and fell just below the base of her neck in well-defined curls, framing her pretty face and adorned by square frames were her dark green eyes.

"Umm I guess, it's my turn to introduce myself." She cleared her throat once and started, "Uh well, my name is Molly Weasley...the second, because grandma is the first obviously...but anyways, I am sixteen and in my sixth year at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor and I was made prefect last year, well I am prefect this year too. I don't play quidditch but I like watching it because really, how can you not love quidditch and be a Weasley. I am top of my class and I got all O's in my O. , ten to be exact. And my favourite subjects are Charms and Arithmancy."

Molly looked extremely proud and the huge grin on her face threatened to split it in two. She had just opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by one of the time travellers; it was Fred (II),

"Hey grandma, save some sentiments for your other grandchildren as well. And now that Molly and Lucy are all done, I reckon I should be the one to introduce myself next."

"Oh that'd be fantastic!" James said clapping his hands together

"Oh just imagine the look on your dad's face." Smirked Louis

Teddy just sighed as he watched Fred (II) make his way to the front of the Hall

Fred (II) cleared his throat loudly as he started, "Hello people of the past! I am truly honoured to be in your presence as you are being in mine." He smirked and then continued, "My name is...well any guesses?"

"You do look like Fred and George a bit" Bill spoke as he noticed the boy's facial features. The boy looked exactly like Fred and George, though his complexion was slightly tanned. The Weasley mop of red hair covered his head and his brown eyes shined with mischief.

"Ah, nice guess Uncle Bill. So, my name is Fred Lee Weasley."

Fred and George high-fived and the rest of the family looked nothing short of amused

"So which one of us do you belong to? My personal guess would be Georgie 'cause you know I wouldn't really name my son after me." Said Fred

"Well I must say, quite a nice guess. My parents are George and Angelina Weasley." Fred (II) announced

"By Angelina, you mean Angelina Johnson?" George asked looking considerably pale

"Right you are dad. Well anyway you'll have a lot of time to get over the shock but I have limited for my introduction. So, I am Fred Weasley the second, I'm 15 and in my fifth year at Hogwarts. I am a Gryffindor, quite unsurprisingly and I play beater on the house quidditch team. My favourite subject is potions and I get better grades than James in schoolwork." Fred (II) finished his introduction

"Oh mentioning that was so important Freddie, wasn't it?" James said rolling his eyes

"Well, it was. You see..." Fred (II) began to explain, when he was interrupted by Roxanne

"Okay, my turn" Roxanne walked to stand beside her brother.

"Oh I forgot to mention. This here," he motioned towards Roxanne, "is my younger sister Roxanne, but we all call her Roxy."

"Shut up Fred! I can introduce myself." She cleared her throat, "My name is Roxanne Weasley. I'm 12 and in my second year at Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor like the rest of the family and I play seeker on the quidditch team."

Roxanne had dark red hair and a pale complexion; in respect of physical appearance, that was perhaps all she had inherited from her father. The rest was all Angelina, from her dark eyes to dainty figure and her facial features.

"S-so both of you are my children?" stuttered George

Both Fred (II) and Roxanne nodded.

"That's it, right? I-I mean there're only two of you, yeah?" George looked quite terrified

Again, both of them nodded, and George heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wow Georgie, brilliant family you've got there mate." Fred clapped his twin on the back and George just smiled

George looked ready to ask something when Teddy suddenly said, "I know you all have a lot of questions about us and we'll answer them all but after everyone has introduced themselves." He rubbed his hands together, "So, who wants to go next?"

"Guys, I really hate to interrupt you but Hugo isn't well, he has a temperature."

"What happened? He was alright before, wasn't he?" said Teddy as he began to panic

"No, he wasn't Teddy. He was already sick when we came here; you know the sudden bout of flu he gets." Dominique explained to Teddy "That is the reason he hasn't been jumping around with Lily and Lucy, I'm surprised you didn't notice."

Victoire squeezed Teddy's shoulder, "Teddy, stop panicking and come with me."

She stood up and walked over to Dominique, kneeling down on the floor in front her she put a hand on Hugo's forehead who was breathing heavily in her lap.

"Oh Merlin!" Victoire tried to look not too panicked, for the sake of everyone including Teddy but the truth was that Hugo really wasn't all that well.

His body was burning, a sure sign that his fever had climbed high. She gently took Hugo from Dominique's arms, "Hey Hugo, sweetheart it's okay. You're a brave boy aren't you?" Hugo nodded and Victoire smiled

"Professor Dumbledore sir," she turned to speak to the headmaster as she stood up, "what should we do?"

"Ah nothing to worry about, Madam Pomfrey can take care of young Mr Hugo. A few potions from Poppy, I presume will make him better." Said Dumbledore

Madam Pomfrey took this as her cue as she came and checked Hugo. Satisfied with her inspection, she left the great hall to bring the potions from the hospital wing.

It took her only a few minutes to come back with the required potions in her hands.

As it turned out, that was the easy part because Hugo straight out refused to take the potions, "I don't want to take these potions, they always taste so bad."

"Hugo please, you have to take them. How will you get better if you don't?" said Victoire

"No, I don't want them."

"Hugh c'mon, don't be so whiny. You know if you don't take the potion you won't be able to play with Lily or Lucy." It was Rose who tried to convince Hugo to take the potion this time "And you know Aunt Lavender is back too, you won't be able to play with her as well."

"Aunt Lavender is back?" Hugo said excitedly, despite his condition

"Yes she is and you wouldn't be able to spend any time with her if you don't take the potion and get better soon." Rose made a covert hand gesture to Lavender, indicating her to say something all the while she talked to Hugo

In spite of being in an utter state of confusion, Lavender decided to play along, "That's right...Hugo, you've got to take the potion first...umm if-if you want to play with me?" Lavender said uncertainly, unsure of what to say to the boy

"Okay" Hugo sighed in defeat

Madam Pomfrey then administered the right amounts of each potion to the little boy and instructed him to lie down.

Hugo put his head in Victoire's lap as he lay down on the sofa and Teddy resorted to sitting on the floor next to Dominique.

* * *

 _You know, I'm not the sort of person that would threaten her readers for reviews by delaying updates, but I would also not deny the fact that the lack of response, does tend to serve as a rather bitter demoraliser ._

 _It doesn't matter what you say in your reviews, whether you like the story or you don't like the story or perhaps you think I should've done something differently...just tell me what you think by reviewing so I don't feel like I'm writing the story for myself and a couple of other people who actually bothered to express their opinion._

 _I'm also aware that the subject of this story is rather bizarre and highly unrealistic, even in the Wizarding World; and honestly, I know that some people might also call it stupid but I have my reasons, all of which I've explained in the first Author's note before the start of the story._

 _So, if you're taking out the time to read this story then you're surely not all that uninterested or extremely bothered by the plot line and that makes, most of the reasons that you might have for not reviewing, very much invalid._

 _I'm sorry for all this ranting which you a lot of you would've found highly irritating but can't do anything about it now, can we?_

 _At the end, a big thank you to robdog66 and Roun jian for sharing their opinions on the story; your reviews are highly appreciated._


	8. It's An Old Relation (III)

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter#8

It's An Old Relation (III)

In the other part of the great hall Hermione couldn't quite place that dreadful churning in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't know why it was happening but it had started right at the moment when one of the girls amongst the time-travellers had announced that, the little boy, Hugo was sick.

He was the most beautiful, the cutest little boy she had ever come across. His hair was bright red, so he was definitely another Weasley. His eyes were light brown in colour, almost identical to her own. Surprisingly, she found it utterly adorable, how he refused to take the potions and she found it even more surprising when without even realising, she spoke up,

"Is he alright?"

Everyone turned to look at her and then Victoire smiled,

"Yeah, he's okay. No need to worry Aunt Hermione. In fact, I think it would be the perfect time for him to introduce himself." Victoire then whispered to Hugo, "Hugo, sweetie, do you think you can get up and introduce yourself to everyone?"

"Yeah" Hugo nodded and Victoire settled him on her lap in a sitting position,

"My name is Hugo Arthur Weasley and I'm seven. I love quidditch, Dad taught me how to fly on my broom and I support the Chudley Canons like daddy and all my uncles. I like painting, mum and Aunt Audrey taught me how to do it. I like reading too; I can't go to sleep without reading with mum first. And I want to be like dad, when I grow up."

All sorts of cooing sounds could be heard in the great hall, all the females being quite vocal about how adorable they thought the little boy was.

"Your dad is Ron, isn't he?" Molly asked, her eyes shining with unshed tears of joy

Hugo just nodded in response

"Oh my!" Molly gushed, "He looks just like Ron"

Hermione noted with mild amusement that Ron looked considerably pale after Hugo's announcement of him being Ron's son.

But as soon as that thought entered her brain, she was consumed by a feeling of pure dread.

 _Hugo was Ron's son...Hugo was Ron's son...Ron was Hugo's father... But who was Hugo's mother? Who had Ron married?_ Even the thought of Ron being with someone else and having children caused Hermione such heart ache that it was unbearable. She was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of Ron's voice.

"M-mine? You're my son?"

Again Hugo nodded

Ron gulped audibly and looked at Hermione, their eyes met for the briefest of moments and he quickly looked away.

"Hugo, you can lay back now. I think this is enough, you should rest." Victoire said adjusting him again, so his head was in her lap

"Although we already know-" Fred started

"but we're inclined to ask." George said

"Was Hermione really mental enough-" Fred smirked

"to marry our dear, ickle Roneikinns here?" George finished

"HEY! I AM NOT MENTAL..."

"DON'T CALL ME RONIEKINNS..."

Both Ron and Hermione began to protest at the same time but stopped short as they realised the implication of the twins' words.

Fred and George were now smirking teasingly at their victims of whom, Ron was looking even paler than before and the colour of Hermione's face could give the red of Weasleys' hair a fair competition.

"My mummy's not mental, she's really smart." Hugo said, sounding offended

"So Hermione _is_ your mum?" Ginny asked, looking every bit the twins' sister

"Yup! My mummy's Hermione Weasley." Hugo smiled proudly

'FINALLY!' echoed throughout the hall as everyone burst out cheering and shouting, accompanied by a dozen or so wolf whistles.

It seemed that the whole school had been waiting for the-ever-bickering Ron and Hermione to get together.

Even the Slytherins joined in with a few cat calls of their own, though their intentions were clearly to offend the couple in question.

Ron, it seemed was in a state of shock, his face was as white as a sheet and his eyes were wide while Hermione, if it was even possible, looked even redder, blushing furiously.

"Bloody Hell" it was all Ron could manage in a mortified whisper

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end, eh mate?" Harry said, "Oh how long have I had to tolerate your petty fights and constant bickering! OH MERLIN, FINALLY!"

"Honestly Harry, you weren't the only one, we ALL had to bear them for so long." Ginny grinned

"C'MON PAY UP EVERYBODY!" shouted Seamus

Several people groaned in response.

"Hey...wait...you were all betting on us getting together?" Ron asked, the colour finally returning to his face

"Of course we weren't!" Seamus said clutching his chest in mock hurt, "We aren't that immature Ron."

"We only had a bet on the fact that your children will have red hair." Snickered Dean

"WHAT?!" Ron and Hermione both shouted embarrassedly

"And betting on the colour of their children's hair being red is just so mature isn't it?" Lavender said rather sulkily

"Hey, it wasn't only us! The whole school was in on it." Seamus said

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and he sighed

"Okay, okay not the whole school maybe, but most of it. The Slytherins are an exception obviously, so are the professors, some younger students and Lavender for obvious reasons but otherwise the whole school." Seamus sniggered

"Harry, Neville, you too?" asked Hermione and both of them averted their gazes looking anywhere but at her.

"Seems like both of you are already over the shock of having a son, are you?" Charlie teased and both of them turned the shade of a tomato at once

"Sod off" Ron mumbled

"So Hugo, do you have any siblings?" asked Harry

"Well sure he does, there is me of course." Said Rose standing up

Rose had red hair, just like Hugo but it was frizzy and slightly bushy (considerably less than her mother). Her eyes were a bright blue colour exactly like Ron's and she bore great resemblance to her mother.

She stood up and came forward, "Well, I am Rose Weasley. I am Ron and Hermione Weasley's only daughter and the elder of their two children. I'm fourteen and in my fourth year at Hogwarts. Just like my mum and dad, I'm in Gryffindor. I am always top of my class and I love Charms. I'm also on the quidditch team; I play keeper like dad."

"She also has a superiority complex" Scorpius said

"And has an abnormal love for books." Al added

"Plus she has temper issues." It was again Scorpius

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Rose yelled

"See, temper issues" Scorpius sighed

Rose just picked up a cushion from a nearby sofa and retaliated by throwing it at Scorpius, as hard as she could. It hit him straight in the face and he shut up, retorting by only sticking out his tongue at her.

For Ron and Hermione, it seemed that the reality of the situation had just sunk in. Ron just opened his mouth and then closed it again, but he couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face once he caught sight of Hermione's face. Hermione just looked dumbfounded and was blushing profusely; for once it looked as if Hermione was lost for words. It was just so unreal for both of them, they had spent the better part of the last two years dancing around each other, secretly fancying the other and trying hopelessly to cover their frustration and fear of rejection by unnecessary fighting and bickering; and now just like that some kids who claim to be from the future show up, tell them that they get married in the future and have children together.

Finally Ron broke the silence in typical Ron fashion, "Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed loudly

"Language Ron!" Chided Mrs Weasley

"Sorry" he mumbled embarrassedly

"I don't know what to say" said Hermione softly, "This is just...so unbelievable."

"Not for us it isn't." Ginny smiled happily, "Have you _ever_ noticed, how utterly and hopelessly in love with each other you are. It was always just a matter of time."

Ron and Hermione blushed at Ginny's words

"Can we please not discuss my parent's love life?" Rose groaned

"Hey Rosie, why don't you tell everyone your middle name? That'll certainly save you the trouble of having to listen to your parent's love life as teenagers." James smiled evilly

"James, I will kill you if you dare utter another word." Rose hissed angrily

"Hey, we want to know, don't we Georgie?" Fred said

"Yes we certainly do Freddie." George joined his twin

"C'mon tell us" They both chorused together

Rose still said nothing, so Harry spoke up, "Don't worry Rose, you can tell us. Really, how bad could it be?"

"You have no idea" Rose mumbled

"I reckon, you'll obliviate us anyway, so why not tell us." Ginny gave Rose a reassuring smile

Rose sighed, looking uncertain but nonetheless nodded, "Okay, I'll tell you." She sighed again, "My full name is Rose...Hero Weasley."

"Hero?" Ginny said, forcing herself not to laugh, "Who decided that name? Ron or Hermione?"

Unfortunately for Rose, the rest of the people in the great hall were not as considerate as Ginny.

All the Weasley men, save Ron were snorting with laughter, Harry and many others joining them. Even the professors were chuckling slightly.

"I told you it was bad." Rose huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest, "And to answer Aunt Ginny's question; it was dad who chose my middle name."

"Ron? How did he.." Hermione trailed off awkwardly

"Well, he got his hands on your muggle literature, Shakespeare to be specific. That's where he found the name." Rose explained

Hermione just smiled amusedly at Ron who was blushing a dark shade of red

"How about we take Rose out of her agony and introduce ourselves next?" Louis asked his sisters

"Alright. Louis, you want to go first?" Dominique said to Louis, who nodded and instantly stood up

"Oh you are definitely Bill and Fluer's!" Tonks exclaimed

"How did you know?" Louis asked

"It's so obvious, you look like the perfect mixture of the two of them." Tonks smiled

Louis sighed, "Well, you guessed right."

At this both Bill and Fluer looked at each other and broke out into large identical grins. Fluer wrapped her arms around Bill's torso as he kissed the top of her head. Fluer noted with immeasurable elation that Louis was indeed the perfect mixture of the two of them. He had the same blue eyes as her own and blonde hair, that he kept pushing out of his eyes. His other facial features were similar to Bill's. Not to mention, he was ridiculously handsome.

"So, my name is Louis Weasley. I am fifteen and in my fifth year at Hogwarts, along with James and Fred. Quite unsurprisingly so I'm in Gryffindor and I am a prefect. I love quidditch, I play too but just not on the house team; I think I'm always much needed in the commentator's seat. I like to prank but not as often as these two," he pointed at Fred (II) and James, "though I do fool proof every plan that they come up with."

By the time Louis finished his introduction, more than half of the females in the great hall were gaping at him. He was used to this by now, he knew he was 'extremely good looking and extraordinarily handsome'; every girl in Hogwarts had made sure she told him this every once in a while.

"Okay, my turn." Dominique said

"Oh and I almost forgot, I am the youngest of the three in the family. You have two elder daughters as well." Louis said gesturing towards Dominique and Victoire

"Thank you so much Louis, how could have we gone without such important information from you." Dominique drawled sarcastically

"Glad I could be of help Dom." Louis smirked

Dominique had the typical Weasley red hair, it was just darker than the rest of her cousins; more auburn than bright red. But that was the only Weasley feature that made an appearance in her physical looks. Her dark blue eyes were a shade lighter than her mother and sister but otherwise she looked exactly like Victoire.

"Ignore my idiot brother. So anyway, my name is Dominique Weasley. I am in my sixth year and in Gryffindor, in fact I just turned seventeen last month. I play beater on the house team and I do pretty well in studies too, I actually got seven O's and two E's in my O. W. L's ." Dominique finished her introduction

"Vic, you should go next." Teddy said

"I don't think I'll be able to get up." Victoire said gesturing towards Hugo, who was now sound asleep, head in her lap

"I can take him, if you want." Hermione spoke, before anyone else was able to get a word in

"Well, I could use your help." Victoire smiled and Hermione smiled back as she got up walked to the sofa where Victoire was sitting with Hugo

Victoire stood up cautiously, being careful not to wake Hugo. She held his head with her hands as Hermione slipped onto the sofa in her place. As soon as Hermione settled into place, Hugo rolled onto his other side, snuggling up against her stomach and buried his face in her jumper. Hermione felt as though her heart would burst with love for the little boy. In all her life she had never experienced such joy and love and _warmth_ at just mere contact with another person, until now. She was however shaken out of her thoughts by Victoire's voice calling for attention.

"Right then, I am Victoire Weasley, the eldest child of Bill and Fluer Weasley. I'm 20, I was in Gryffindor back at Hogwarts and I played chaser on the house quidditch team. I was prefect too and eventually made it as head girl as well. I got 8 O's in my O. W. Ls and 7 O's in my N. E. W. Ts. I am currently working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the ministry."

Victoire bore an uncanny resemblance to her mother; she had the same piercing blue eyes and long silver hair, her nose was a bit different but everything else was exactly the same.

"I see you've got your hands full there mate." Charlie gave Bill a teasing smirk

"Shut up" came Bill's mumbled response

* * *

 **Yes, I know what you're all going to say and I _do_ know that Hugo in fact had inherited Hermione's hair (bushy and brown) and Ron's blue eyes but a red-haired Hugo with Hermione's eyes seemed much too cute for me to not write.**

 **I mean, a ginger Hugo is just too adorable!**


	9. The Odd Ones Out

_I have to say I am a bit disappointed with the feedback for the last chapter. Considering the amount of people, who I knew were waiting for it, I was rather hoping for a better response, even if it was for telling me off for not writing the sequence well enough._

 _Well, its not like I can do anything, or force you guys to review...so, let's get on with the new chapter._

 **Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter#9

The Odd Ones Out

All of the time-travellers had introduced themselves except three and there was reason to believe that one of them was definitely a Potter.

His jet black hair stood out in all possible directions, looking even messier than Harry's. Behind the square frames perched on his nose, emerald eyes shone through, twinkling with amusement and laughter; it was such a contrast to the person he had inherited them from.

"Al, why don't you go next?" said Teddy looking at Al

"Do I have to?" Al whined

"Yes, you do."

Groaning, Al stood up and made his way to the front of the hall.

He couldn't help but sigh before starting to speak, "Uh well, I'm not the least bit interesting as any of my cousins here. Trust me you're all better off not knowing about me."

"Al stop it...I know what's worrying you and I can't say they'll take it well but you can't delay this anymore." Teddy gently told Al

Al looked defeated but nodded nonetheless and sighed yet again, "Well I can't really see myself getting out of this one, might just get it over with." Al mumbled to himself while running his hand through his hair, he then turned to face the hall, "My name is Albus...Severus Potter." Al stopped then and looked up to find the horrifically shocked and disturbed faces of the people of the past. He knew this would happen, that is why he was so reluctant and he hadn't even told them about his house yet!

For a couple of minutes the hall went absolutely silent until Harry spoke up, "You're joking, right?"

Al shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not."

"I don't understand. WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD I NAME YOU AFTER HIM?!" Harry said furiously, "Professor Dumbledore's name is understandable but...but _HIM?!_

"You always say that he was the bravest man you ever knew."

"He knows?" Severus asked in a terrified whisper, "Tell me...does he know?"

Severus Snape's face had drained off all colour, gone was the stoic expression that so often was set on his face replaced by one of utter shock and disbelief. His eyes glinted with sorrow and his heart clenched with pain.

It was Teddy who answered his question, "Yes, he does."

Nobody seemed to know what was going on, including Al who looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Who told him?" Severus' gaze flickered towards the Dumbledore with something akin to hurt in his eyes.

Teddy seemed to notice this as he quickly said, "No, no it wasn't Dumbledore. It was you...you told him yourself, you gave him your memories to look into."

"Who else?"

"Initially it was only him, Ron and Hermione but then he told Ginny too and...I can't really say that he told me on purpose but I do have a rather nasty habit of stumbling upon information which I shouldn't really know."

"Pardon me for my rudeness," Harry said sarcastically, "but will someone please mind telling me what is going on?"

"I'm afraid I can't explain anything right now Harry but you have to know that things change...rather drastically in the time ahead and people are not always what they seem to be. The war...it will change things Harry, I can't tell you what or how but just know that you are in the right hands and with the right people."

"I am dead, aren't I?" Severus asked suddenly, "I die during the war?"

"How did you..." Teddy trailed off

"The boy...Al...he said that Potter told him I _was_ the bravest man he ever _knew._ I think the use of 'was' was enough to give that away."

"I can't tell you that."

Severus just shook his head wistfully.

"I think enough has been said about the matter. I must now urge young Mr. Potter to complete his introduction." Said Dumbledore looking meaningfully at the time travellers

"Umm...well you can all call me Al, that's what everyone back home calls me." Al chanced a glace in the direction of his teenage parents, who seemed to be now recovering from the shock of having a son named after their most detested professor at school. "Yeah, so I'm 15 and in my fourth year at Hogwarts along with Rose here. I love Quidditch like the rest of the family and I play chaser on the house team...I guess that's it about me."

"Al, you forgot tell 'em your house." Snickered James

Al glared at his elder brother through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah you forgot to mention that." Said Charlie

"Uhh...you're not gonna like it...it's ummm...it's...I'm in S-Slytherin." The last part came out of Al's mouth as barely a whisper but unfortunately for him the people in the hall all seem to have heard it.

It looked as if someone had told everyone that Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall were going to put on a tutu, ballet shoes, a frilly frock and dance to The Weird Sister's new song.

They were all gaping at Al and he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, "You're all okay with it in the future."

"Nobody in the Potter family has been in Slytherin for centuries." Remus said quietly

"Seven centuries six decades and twenty two years to be precise" Rose supplied

"Why do you know that?" Al asked looking thoroughly confused as to why his cousin would know such a thing

"Mum did some research to sort out the outcry in the family after your sorting. Eridanus Lupus Potter was the last person in the Potter family to be sorted into Slytherin before you." Rose smirked at him "Don't worry, you're a trend setter Al."

"Well at least your name is a little less horrible than his." Scorpius said

"You don't have the most brilliant name yourself now, do you?" Al retorted

"Mate, mine is still better than yours."

"Shut up, you git."

"Harry, you should say something." Hermione said while patting Harry's back

"I don't know what to say Hermione, I just hope that this is the last surprise I get tonight." Harry answered her quietly

"I suggest, you should go next." Dumbledore nodded to Scorpius

Scorpius looked terrified; he was more than aware of his father's present status. Draco had made sure to tell his son everything about the war and his role in it before he went to Hogwarts.

He had said that he would rather have his son know about his father's tainted history and reputation through himself than by a crude comment from his schoolmates or a taunt in the hallway when passing by or in a prejudiced article in The Prophet, and so he had explained everything he could to Scorpius.

It was with great apprehension that Scorpius nodded towards the elderly headmaster and stood up. Al gave him an apologetic look and Teddy smiled encouragingly at him. Finally Scorpius stood at the front of the hall fidgeting nervously.

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard before uttering his first words, "My name is Scorpius Hyperion...Malfoy!"

For the umpteenth time that night, silence descended upon the occupants of the room. Draco Malfoy who had been sneering distastefully through the whole ordeal of introductions suddenly turned unnaturally pale, almost white. Through his terrible state of bafflement he only managed to open and close his mouth again and again, trying unsuccessfully to form a coherent word.

"And yes my father is Draco Malfoy."

This proclamation from Scorpius seemed to shake everyone out of befuddlement somewhat.

A certain redhead was the first to comment though, "THE FERRET REPRODUCES!?"

" _Ron!_ "

"Sorry Hermione...I couldn't help it!"

"Well since your father seems to have lost all ability to speak at the moment, I think I'll ask on his behalf...who's your mother?" Daphne Greengrass smirked

Scorpius smiled at his aunt. _So she had always been like that_

"My mum is Astoria Greengrass...your sister."

If it was possible, Draco turned even paler and Astoria could be seen ducking her head to hide the red colour that had risen to her face.

"Oh right mate, so that's what you two discuss at night in the common room then?" Theodore Nott said clapping Draco on the back

"Pansy, looks like you did make the right decision after all." Blaise Zabini smirked

"Draco you git, you're dating my sister and I have to hear about it from my future nephew! I'm disappointed!" Daphne scowled playfully at Draco

Draco was either too embarrassed to say anything to retort or was too shocked, or perhaps both. He mumbled something inaudible which sounded vaguely like his usual ton of swearing.

"Your parents both seem to be far too mentally damaged to say anything, why don't you tell us about yourself Scorpius?" Pansy smiled at Scorpius

"Umm okay" Scorpius now seemed a bit at ease, "Well I'm an only child and I'm 15. I'm in Slytherin and in my fourth year at Hogwarts. I play seeker on the house team and I'm quite brilliant at Charms, even better that Rose here." He finished with a teasing smirk in Rose's direction

"Wait a second! Does that mean you are friends with Potter junior and Weasley junior?" Daphne exclaimed

"Yeah, Al's my best mate and Rose and I are sort of good friends really."

 _That_ it seemed was the last straw. Three simultaneous thuds sounded through the hall and whosoever turned in time saw Harry, Ron and Draco fall to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 _I don't necessarily think Al ended up in Slytherin but for the sake of the story this had to be done. This makes it just that bit more fun to write and hopefully read as well._

 _Review, if you want to, which as I've understood after uploading nine chapters of this story, most of you remain uninterested in; seriously though it seems like your least favourite thing to do._

 _Cheers, unresponsive readers!_


	10. A Change Of Plans

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter#10

A Change of Plans

It was after ten minutes or so that Harry, Ron and Draco regained consciousness. Ginny and Daphne had declared all three of them the biggest drama queens in Hogwarts and Ron had just swore in response which earned him a stern glare from Mrs Weasley.

"Now then, I believe you're the only one left Teddy." Dumbledore smiled at Teddy

"Okay" Teddy muttered nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck

"But I am afraid you will have to wait for your introduction Teddy. A rather stern matter has presented itself and needs to be dealt with immediately." Said Dumbledore kindly

Teddy seemed rather relieved to hear this as he let out a long drawn out breath

"What's the matter sir?" asked Victoire politely

"I think you'll know very soon Miss Weasley." Dumbledore then stood up, "Minerva, Severus, Remus, I need to talk to you quite urgently; come with me for a moment."

With that the four of them walked out of the great hall leaving the rest of them in an awkward silence.

"What do you think is happening?" asked Louis

"I don't know but Dumbledore did say that we'll get to know soon." James said appearing quite confused

They sat like that for a good few minutes, in complete silence. It seemed that the bizarreness of the past couple of hours had left them speechless. None of the time travellers nor the people of the present felt comfortable enough to say a single syllable, let alone make small talk.

It wasn't until Dumbledore came back that some of the commotion from before returned.

"I'm sorry that I kept you all waiting." Dumbledore turned to look at the people from the future, "I need the time travellers to come with me."

"Hey wait! Where are you taking them?" surprisingly it was Draco Malfoy who had raised the question

"Mr Malfoy, calm down. I just need to talk to them all privately for a bit."

Draco wanted to question further but stopped as he felt Daphne tugging at his sleeve, motioning for him to sit down.

All the time-travellers followed Dumbledore out of the hall except the little ones. Hugo was still asleep on the sofa with his head in Hermione's lap while both Lily and Lucy were sitting with Arthur recounting their favourite bed-time stories to him in hushed voices.

Dumbledore led the time-travellers to the nearest classroom. Just as they all were inside, he locked the door with a flick of his wand.

All the kids from the future shared questioning glances.

"Why did you bring us here sir?" Molly (II) questioned politely

Dumbledore sighed before answering, "As you all may very well know that your arrival here can significantly alter the space time continuum. Since nothing too drastic has happened, I can say that it hasn't yet BUT it surely can." Dumbledore looked around to see if they understood what he was saying, when they all nodded he continued, "Your sudden appearance in the great hall left me with very little choice as to the course of action to be taken. Too many people know about you and it will be very hard indeed to make sure that word about you doesn't go out, so it is for that matter that I have decided to obliviate the students."

"Why didn't you do it before, I mean when we arrived?" Dominique said

"As I've said before, there were too many people. Obliviating someone requires a high level of skill and only people with the specific training can rightly do it. I am not an Obliviator hence it took me some time to figure out a way to obliviate this many people. I think I have now though and the longer you all stay here the more difficult it will become to successfully obliviate them. The missing memory of this time in their mind will become larger and at this moment we definitely don't want a long time black out of the whole school to replace with fake memories."

"So you're suggesting that we go?" asked Teddy

"Yes"

"Where?"

"12 Grimmauld Place, you'll all remain safe there"

"Okay, and will our parents come or are you obliviating them too?"

"Oh no, nobody is obliviating your family. They are all coming with us."

"Sir, will my parents be coming too?" said Scorpius nervously

"Yes and so will be their friends."

"Really?" Scorpius was shocked

"I have seen the future through Teddy's memories and I believe that there are certain unexpected people that we might need to bring with us. In the end we will need to obliviate everyone from this time so why not let all of you have your whole family from this time be with you, and that goes for you as well Mr Malfoy."

"Thank you sir"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded at Scorpius, "Now you must all stay here while I go and get your families."

He left then and it wasn't until ten minutes had passed that he returned, and this time with all of their families.

"Scorpius, I need you to go with Severus and explain everything to your parents and their friends. I don't think they'll take being shoved into a room full of Gryffindors very well."

"Alright sir!"

With that Scorpius hurried after Severus Snape to where his parents and their friends had presumably been taken.

* * *

"What is this place?" said Daphne in a disgusted voice, glancing around the bedraggled and ragged looking hallway

"I think I've already explained that Ms Greengrass" Snape answered flatly

"But it still doesn't make sense why we have to be here"

"Aunt Daphne, you are here because I wanted you all to be here and Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to give me permission to bring you." Scorpius looked all but frustrated having to answer the endless queries of his teenage family, "Listen, if anyone of you doesn't want to be here then that's alright, Professor Snape will take you back and have your memories wiped like the rest of the school."

That seemed to shut all of them up effectively; as miffed as they all seemed to be at being there, they were still more curious about the occurrences of the last couple of hours.

Severus then led them all to the living room where the rest of the children from the future and their families were waiting.

The Slytherins took their place on a sofa and a couple of armchairs, giving dark looks to the other occupants in the room.

They definitely didn't look all that happy sitting in a room full of people who they considered their enemies, in fact people of the other party felt probably the same way about them, if their scowls and frowns were anything to go by.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, "I am well aware of the fact that not all of you are comfortable with this arrangement but trust me when I say that this was the only way. I'll try to explain everything that I can," he looked at Hermione and quickly cut across whatever she had opened her mouth to speak, "and yes Miss Granger, it was essential that Miss Brown be here."

Hermione blushed slightly, avoiding everyone's gaze and settling for staring at the floor.

"I don't understand why these snakes have to be here!" Harry scowled and gestured to where Draco was sitting

"Watch it Potter!" Draco glowered as he stood up from his place

"I don't think I need to Malfoy, since it's my house that you're standing in." Harry took a step forward

"You watch that tone of yours Potter!" Draco was now standing just a couple of feet away from Harry, "And what makes you think I would believe that this house, the _legacy_ of the Black family would be in your possession."

"I don't think you realise but Sirius Black was my godfather and he left this house to me when he was murdered by your FAMILY!" Harry now had his wand drawn

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY A WORD ABOUT MY FAMILY..."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" it was Dumbledore who interrupted the two seething boys before anyone of them could cause serious harm, "SIT DOWN...BOTH OF YOU."

The two boys were breathing heavily, reluctant to leave their positions, but one look at Dumbledore -whose eyes were gleaming with pure anger- made them effectively re-think their next moves. Begrudgingly and still glaring at each other both Draco and Harry backed away slowly before returning to their respective places.

"I suggest that all of us keep our tempers under control and try to tolerate each other, while we are here." Dumbledore looked at everyone in turn as if to stress his point, "These are extraordinary circumstances, defining the reason behind our presence here and I cannot stress this enough, but your refusal to co-operate might put these children and your possible futures in unthinkable jeopardy."

The whole room was silent and Harry had the decency to look ashamed of his unnecessary outburst, but Draco as usual, looked as if any such show of emotion was beneath him.

"I hope I have made myself clear?" everyone answered in the affirmative, "If anyone has got any questions, they can ask me now."

Daphne tentatively raised her hand

"Yes Miss Greengrass"

"Sir, we are supposed to leave tomorrow morning for Christmas holidays and I highly doubt we'll be able to get back before then."

"A very good question indeed Miss Greengrass. In fact I have Minerva working on it right now; we will send letters to each of your homes telling your parents that you'll be spending the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts."

"And what about other students, won't they be suspicious of our absence?" Theodore Nott put in

"They have just been obliviated Mr Nott, and it does tend to have some side-effects. I rather think, they'll find themselves sleeping in late tomorrow; amidst the panic of being late and the looming possibility of missing the Express home, I think not many of them would notice a few students missing, who might well have already taken the carriages."

"I suppose you're right." Nodded Nott in understanding

Dumbledore then turned towards Teddy, "Now then, I think it's about time you introduced yourself Teddy."

Teddy looked as if he'd rather do anything than introduce himself; even see a brawl between his teenage godfather and Draco. Nervously, he glanced at the people in front of him and caught Victoire's eye, who smiled at him encouragingly, Teddy could distinctly fathom the sympathy and understanding that they held for him at that moment and really, he was grateful for it.

Howsoever, he gathered his courage and stood up. He could feel his hands shaking and was almost certain that his voice would also be doing the same, once he tried to speak.

He took a deep breath mustering up all his strength and decided to come out with it, "My name is Edward, but people just generally call me Teddy...Teddy Remus Lupin."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _There were a few questions from the reviewers after last chapter:_

 _One reviewer asked if the story, at any point could develop into a Dramione fic. The answer is no, I'm afraid this story never is going to be turned into a Dramione fic. The fic follows canon and there are very few things that I'll be changing,_ very _few, all of which I'll hopefully make sure to mention in the author's note before or after the chapters._

 _There were other questions as well and I have to say that the answer to all of those would be found out during the course of the story; that does include Draco and Astoria's relationship._

 _Cheers!_


	11. It's Nobody's Fault

_Hullo Unresponsive readers!_

 _I hope you're all doing well. As you can see, I'm back with yet another chapter and this is definitely one of my favourites._

 _Do read the author's note at the end; it's important for me._

 **Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter#11

It's Nobody's Fault

Remus Lupin was of the firm belief, that he was a part of those people in the world who were meant to dread every living second of their lives because one way or the other, something would happen that would wipe away any shred of normality that he had worked to achieve.

In his Hogwarts days, the school itself gave him a sense of serenity, sometime after it were his mates, his friends that made him feel sane, then there was a part in his life where reuniting with Sirius and meeting Harry was what resurrected his once dead soul.

Yes, these things were the best that ever happened to him but these also were not long-lasting, proving his point. Every time he managed to create something akin to a normal life, it was destroyed.

By his lycanthropy; the beast that wouldn't ever leave him alone.

By the war; the world crumbling around him.

By betrayal; of someone he would've been ready to die for, to kill for.

By deaths; of people he couldn't imagine the world without.

So yes, that was enough reason for him to believe that he was destined to be a wretched man.

This became clear yet again, when he heard those dreadful words come out of the boy's mouth. He'd been content, delighted even that Harry would finally have a family, that the Weasleys would after all be recognised for the exceptional lot they are and the war that had taken so much from him would eventually be over...until the boy had...

How could it be?! How could _he_!

"It's not as bad as you think it is." Teddy started slowly

"How can you say that...h-how can you..." Remus was pacing frantically, looking frazzled and stuttering through his words

"I...I'm not a werewolf."

"You-you're not?" Remus stopped immediately and his head snapped up to stare at Teddy.

"No...I'm not"

Remus looked relatively relieved but not the least bit relaxed. His head was caught in a tirade of distinct, conflicting emotions; he was truly confused as to the meaning that he was to make of this revelation. There was a part of him that was elated at meeting this boy, who he now knew to be his son and then there was another part which was the voice of reason, which told him to get a hold of his sensibility and ponder the repercussions that were to follow.

"S-still...I shouldn't have...I..." he sighed tiredly.

"Remus let us not make a fuss of it, just let the boy speak first, times do not always remain the same; the world they come from is...a rather accepting one." Dumbledore said when he saw the absolute state of distress that Remus was experiencing.

Teddy took this as his cue, "The time that I...that we all come from is so much better then the one you live in today." His intense gaze bore into his father's, willing him to understand, "I'm not an outcast, I never have been all my life; I am not discriminated against, nobody stands for anything of that sort...not anymore. Sure, it is a fact that not everyone agrees but there will always be those people, the bad eggs, and they will _always_ end up on the losing side."

Remus gave a slow, small nod to Teddy though he didn't look any less distressed than before.

"So Teddy, tell us about yourself, your mother perhaps?" Bill said, trying to ease the tension.

"...Yeah...oh right...sorry, forgot about that" Teddy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Right then...I'm 22 and I'm working as an auror right now; I finished my training last year. At Hogwarts, I was sorted into Gryffindor and I was prefect too. I played seeker on the house quidditch team, plus I was made captain my sixth and seventh year. I got 9 O's in my O. W. Ls and 5 O's in my N. E. W. Ts."

"That's very impressive mate, it really is...and here I thought Victoire and Dominique were special." Bill joked lightly.

Teddy chuckled, "Oh they are Bill, both of them are...you should ask the Bill from my time."

"Who's your mum then?" Charlie asked, "You never told us her name."

Teddy contemplated for a moment,

Let me show you instead."

With that Teddy's face contorted in concentration and suddenly his hair changed colour from turquoise blue to pink and his eyes were now a deep shade of blue instead of the light brown that they had been before.

He then turned towards Tonks with a small smile, "Wotcher mum!"

There was a moment then, of absolute, stunned silence.

Nymphadora Tonks couldn't believe what she'd just heard; in fact she was so taken aback by the sudden declaration that all she could do was stare at Teddy, eyes wide and mouth open. Of course, a stray thought of her being related to Teddy had crossed her mind -it was impossible not to, with his magnificently coloured turquoise hair- but with everything that had been going on between her and Remus, she hadn't let her thoughts venture much into disputed and inevitably hurtful territory.

And then there was Remus, astonished beyond belief he was looking between Teddy and Tonks, as if that would make it all a lie. For once, in the last year and a half of his life, Remus Lupin had been so immersed in pondering over something that he hadn't thought about Nyphadora Tonks for ten minutes straight. Teddy's disclosure of him being Remus' son had taken him so off guard that the thought of the woman that had become a necessary, constant feature of his minds' works hadn't so much as crossed his mind, let alone reaching a conclusion that she could be his son's mother.

"Oh c'mon you two...that's enough staring and gaping for today, don't you think?" Victoire interrupted the tense moment, "And besides, it's already happened...you two I mean...you both got married and you had Teddy. I see no point in having an argument about something you have no control over at this moment."

Remus understood immediately that most of Victoire's words were directed at him, so he resorted to fixing his gaze on the floor, refusing to meet anyone's eye.

"I have just one question though," Tonks said, fixing Teddy with her most serious look, "why in the name of Merlin did you end up in Gryffindor?" she broke into a wide grin then, "Everybody knows Huffelpuffs are the best of the lot."

Teddy laughed at that, "Blame Harry for that one. I wanted to be so much like him that any other house apart from Gryffindor was completely out of the question."

"Damn it, should've known the Potter boy would be a bad influence." Tonks muttered dramatically and for good measure, sent a mock glare in Harry's direction.

Harry laughed heartily and put his hands up in surrender, "Sorry Tonks, but I reckon despite your warnings to stay away from me, Teddy and I become real good mates in future."

Everyone laughed at that, even the Slytherins couldn't contain the small smiles in.

"I hate to interrupt this happy moment but I'm really, _really_ hungry." Al said loudly, "We haven't even had dinner."

For once, not even Rose could disagree with that. They were about to have dinner when the incident with the potion had occurred, it had been three hours since then, and really, she was famished.

Mrs Weasley looked mildly panicked as she realised she didn't have food cooked to feed her grandchildren. Luckily for her, Dumbledore had just the perfect solution,

"There is nothing to worry Molly, I'll get the Hogwarts house elves to bring food for everyone here. We'll discuss rest of the things over dinner." with that he made to leave, presumably for Hogwarts.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to the kitchen to get everything ready for dinner." She turned to look at Tonks, "Tonks dear could you show Draco and his friends to the bathroom, they might want to freshen up." Tonks nodded and Molly smiled in return, "Rest of you know where to find everything and Hermione dear, do check on Hugo before coming to dinner."

* * *

Teddy shut the door to the room and leant against the wall. He was alone now and there was no reason for him to keep his emotions at bay.

So, he slouched down and let the tears fall freely.

His head was in a whirlwind of emotions, he didn't know what to feel. There were his parents downstairs... _alive_...the people of whom he hadn't even the faintest memory of, people who he'd gotten to know through _others'_ memories, _their_ words, these were the people who were considered two of the greatest war heroes in his time... _they were martyrs!_

"Teddy?" it was Victoire's voice from the other side of the door, "Teddy, I know you're in there. Can I come in?"

Victoire took his silence as his approval as she opened the door and upon spotting Teddy huddled on the floor, was by his side in an instant.

"Ted? Teddy look at me." She took his face in her hands, "You're so much stronger than this Teddy...you-you did brilliantly down there and I'm so proud of you, love."

Teddy just responded by hugging her fiercely, burying his head in her hair. This was obviously difficult for Teddy and Victoire had known Teddy long enough to know that she needed to comfort him and get him to relax somewhat, if Teddy was to survive this situation without an emotional breakdown of some sort.

Victoire stroked his hair lightly and planted a kiss on his temple while whispering words of reassurance in his ear.

They sat like that for a few moments until Victoire pulled away. She smiled at him lovingly and wiped away his tears with the sleeve of her jumper,

"We should go now, everyone will be waiting for us." She got to her feet and offered Teddy a hand to help him up.

"You go ahead; I just need to use the bathroom." Teddy tried to offer her a small smile which ended up looking like a grimace.

Victoire nodded still concerned and made to leave but Teddy grabbed her hand, stopping her in the doorway, "Thank you" he said quietly and then suddenly gave her a (genuine) lopsided smile, "I love you"

"Love you too" Victoire returned his smile, "And hurry up now, we don't want James and Dominique giving their colourfully imaginative account of what might be happening between us right now to the family."

Teddy chuckled after her and wondered not for the first time; what had he ever done to deserve her.

* * *

"Come down in five minutes." With that Tonks shut the door and bounded down the stairs to the living room

Draco sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair and collapsed on the bed

"I don't have a bloody idea of what's happening."

"None of us do Draco." Daphne sighed as she too perched herself on the end of the bed beside Draco

"But what are we supposed to do now?" Pansy spoke up

"Nothing I suppose...it's not like we can really leave on will and erase the last three hours from our memories without finding out what really happened." Theodore said

"Do you really believe what they're saying?" it was Astoria this time, speaking for the first time after arriving in the house, looking directly at Draco, "Do you really think they're all from the future?"

"I don't know...I-I mean...I don't want to...but, they know so much...it-it's complicated" Draco sighed as he rubbed both his hands on his face and through his hair, resting them at the back of his neck in frustration.

"Are we safe here though?" Astoria looked uncertain and just a bit scared as she said this, "There are people downstairs...people with whom we've had hundreds of years and generations long feuds."

"Oh Astoria" Daphne said as she got up and hugged her sister tightly, "You don't worry, okay? We're safe here...don't ask me why I know this but...I just do...I think all of us are very much safe here."

"I think we should go down now or I doubt they'll save us any food." Theodore announced

"Theo, do you ever think about anything other than food?" Pansy asked looking amused

"Of course I do."

"And what might that be?"

"You" Theodore said leaning towards her

"Oh for the love of Salazar, stop flirting you two!" Daphne shouted exasperatedly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Honestly, this was the chapter that I've had to put a ridiculous amount of effort in. This was perhaps, the most difficult chapter to write till now and hence I have some very important questions to ask all of you. I really need you to tell me if you found Teddy's introduction and the reactions to that, fitting enough. Furthermore, it would be really nice of you, if you could also shed your views on the interaction between Teddy and Victoire. The more feedback you give me, the better my writing gets and the amusing circle of life that it is, this will result in an increasingly enjoyable reading experience for all of you._

 _If not for me, then do it for your own sake, people! Besides, you'd have to be unimaginably cruel to not leave a review after the amount of hard work that I've had to put into this chapter._

 _In a couple of chapters or so I might put you guys up to something, so be ready and be on the lookout!_

 _G 'bye!_


	12. Dinner Conversations

_Okay, I have to warn you; this chapter has just this little bit where the story is slightly AU. Please don't overreact after reading it, I have explained everything in the Author's Note at the end._

 **Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter#12

Dinner Conversations

Dinner was a quiet ordeal, with everyone trying particularly hard to focus on the normality of the task that was eating rather than the unusually bizarre circumstances which had led them there; they finished before than usual, not interested in eating more than they required.

After dessert had been finished and the dishes taken for cleaning, the most significant question came round for the time-travellers to answer, "Now, can anyone of you tell me what happened before you got here?" Dumbledore asked

Before anyone had the chance to speak, "It was their fault." Dom pointed to James, Fred (II) and Louis

"Don't you think you're being a tad too harsh on us Dom?" Fred drawled sarcastically, "It wasn't any of us who _stumbled_ and _fell_ on Molly."

"In case you've forgotten, it was your bloody potion that did all of this!"

"At least I hadn't been sleeping and..."

"Oi!" Victoire cut across both of them, silencing them effectively, "That's enough both of you."

"I think you should explain what happened Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said

"I'm not really sure but I think it had something to do with Hugo's accidental magic..."

"Do continue Miss Weasley."

Victoire then continued to recount the whole incident that had ended up in them being thrown twenty-four years into the past; when she was finished, Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again, "So it was the potion and Hugo's accidental magic, in your opinion, that managed to send you here."

"I reckon so"

"That does make sense..." Dumbledore quieted again in silent contemplation, before standing up, "You all will have to excuse me for some time; I need to discuss this matter with Severus and Minerva."

"When will you be back Albus?" inquired Arthur

"I'm afraid I can't be certain of the time that I might need to resolve this matter, but not one of you is to leave this house before I return; it is far too dangerous." With that Albus Dumbledore turned around and left, leaving the occupants of the room in an uncomfortable silence

They sat like that for a couple of minutes until Molly spoke up, breaking the awkward, tense silence, "So, tell us about your time, how are things there?"

"Oh it-it's great...everything is wonderful." Teddy was, to say the least, sceptical about discussing the future

"When does the war end?" everyone turned to see the person who had spoken and were shocked to find that it was Draco Malfoy.

He had asked the question in such a quiet tone, his voice soft; sitting there staring intently at his folded hands placed in his lap, he looked almost like a scared child who was afraid of the reality he would be introduced to once the explanation of his query was given to him.

It was confusingly surprising; this was such a contrast to his usual arrogant, harsh self that for a moment most of the people in the room forgot that it was actually Draco Malfoy speaking.

"Summer of 1998" Teddy answered equally quietly, but then in a very firm voice, he added, "And that's all I'm going to tell you about the war, I cannot talk more about it, so don't try to ask anything more regarding the subject."

There was silence once again as everyone seemed to take in that piece of information.

Of course, they wanted to ask more about the war; they were living through their worst nightmares every day, the fear of losing their loved ones constantly looming over their heads like a dark cloud.

They wanted to know when everything would be over, they wanted to know if everyone would make it to the other side, wanted to know what they would have to lose in exchange for the end of the consuming, abhorring darkness surrounding them.

That was all they wanted to know.

But it just wasn't all that simple, regardless of their driven curiosity they were bound; there was a daunting path to cross the line between their questions and the answers to them.

In fact it was not daunting at all, it was undoable, the answers were unattainable and the consequences were irreversible.

So, they just sat there, cursing their helplessness in the matter, until Hermione broke the silence by posing another question,

"I'm still curious about one thing though."

"We're not going to tell you anything about the war aunt Hermione, whatever you hav..."

"No, no I don't want to ask anything about the war. It's about something else actually."

"Oh...alright then, ask away." Victoire smiled

"Why did Lily, Lucy and Hugo call Lavender their aunt?"

At this point everyone was again listening in curiously; Ron looked oddly nervous and embarrassed as if it would somehow have to do something with him.

Lavender on the other hand looked inquisitive, waiting for the question posed by Hermione to be answered.

The kids from the future shared an annoyingly smug look with each other before Louis decided to take it upon himself to answer the question, "Well it's quite simple aunt Hermione...they called her aunt because she is our aunt." He then paused deliberately, for dramatic effect, "She is sort of married to Uncle Charlie."

There was silence for a moment...then,

"WHAT?!" everyone seemed to shout simultaneously

"I said Uncle Charlie and Aunt Lavender are married."

"We understood that...I mean what...how..."

"What Charlie here means to ask is-how did he manage to convince someone to marry him?" Bill smirked teasingly

Charlie just glared at him in response but said nothing, instead turning his gaze to where Lavender was sitting across the table. He watched as she stared wide eyed at the time-travellers and then turned to look at him, their eyes met for the briefest of moments before she averted her eyes again and resorted to look at the table intently. Charlie still kept looking, as Lavender turned a deep shade of red and would have continued to stare if it hadn't been for Tonks' voice distracting him,

"Oy mate, looks like you owe me five galleons!"

"What are you talking about _Nymphadora_? _"_

"Don't call me that Charlie!" she glared at him, "And stop acting like a troll, you owe five galleons from the bet we had on!"

"What bet are you two talking about and why am I not a part of it?" Bill raised an eyebrow accusingly

"You are not a part of it because you had left Hogwarts by then." She then turned to everyone else as if explaining a very complex problem, "You see, Charlie was quite sure that he would never marry and hence be the eternal bachelor. I on the other hand tended to disagree, he never was that type. So, we bet on it and as it turns out, I WAS RIGHT!"

"Why do you want them now, you're gonna take them in the future anyway." Charlie looked like a sulking child who had just been told he wasn't to have any chocolate.

"I think that is enough fun for all of you at the expense of Charlie and Lavender; let the two breathe." Molly said with a smile evident on her face

"Alright then, tell us how's our shop going in the future?" George asked

"Oh it is brilliant!" Roxanne said excitedly, "It's doing better than ever, we just opened a new branch in Japan."

"A new branch?! You mean our business has gone international?"

"Yup"

"How many do we have in total?"

"Let's see, there's two in England plus the head office in Diagon, then there's one in France and another one Egypt," Roxanne counted off her fingers, "two in America, one in Australia and the new one in Japan."

"Wow" Fred and George whispered in awe together while their mother cringed slightly, thinking about the havoc that their products might be causing.

"The branch in Japan and Australia was actually Uncle Ron's idea." Fred (II) put in

"Ron?!" the twins asked in surprise at the same time as Ron said, "Me?!"

"Yeah." Roxanne said looking utterly confused, "Dad and Uncle Ron are partners, he has shares in the business and it's been like that since before we were born."

"Are you sure it's Ron?"

"Of course she's sure! Do you doubt my daddy's abilities?" Rose narrowed her eyes at the twins and leaned over the table in a threatening manner.

"We did not doubt his abilities-"

"We were just making sure the information was authentic"

The twins clearly felt intimidated by Rose in that moment and that in itself was such an unusual thing that it was almost unnerving to see them act like that.

Rose on the other hand looked pleased with the answer and smiled sweetly before leaning back in her seat again.

"So I run the shop with the twins then?" Ron asked, still looking uncertain

There was a pang of deep sadness that the people from the future felt when Ron said 'twins'; they all knew how devastating the loss of Fred was to the family and even yet, after all this time the grief still lingered.

However, they also knew, they were not to discuss it in front of their young family at the moment, so they all gained back their composure quickly and it was Rose that spoke up to answer Ron's question,

"Yes you do dad, but it's not your full time job."

"It's not?" Ron looked quizzical.

"No it isn't. You basically work in the Auror office."

"You're joking, right?" Now Ron looked even more shocked.

"I'm not joking dad, you really are an auror."

"I don't believe this, you're kidding...I couldn't possibly be...I mean it requires _very_ high qualifications and I can hardly get away with an 'Acceptable' in everything."

Rose was now beginning to lose patience with her father's uncertainty and almost non-existent faith in his capabilities,

"You and Uncle Harry got in the auror programme together, the Minister for Magic himself offered both of you the jobs."

"Sorry?" it was Harry's turn to look surprised.

"Oh Merlin, not you too Uncle Harry!" Rose groaned loudly, "Honestly, you two have some serious self-esteem issues and to think that you are the best aurors the Wizarding world has ever seen."

"I'm sorry Rose but you'll have to explain everything in a little more detail or these two will keep asking stupid questions like imbeciles." Charlie said, though he was just as intrigued as the others to know the details.

Rose sighed in irritation as she explained further, "Well Uncle Harry is the Head of the Auror Department and daddy is the Deputy Head plus the In-Charge of Field Operations and Strategy."

It seemed that by the time Rose finished; Ron and Harry were both rendered incapable of uttering a comprehensible word.

Yes, being aurors had been their dream for a very long time but never had they, in their most surreal thoughts, imagined ever being so high up in ranks of the Auror Department; to say they were shocked, would be an understatement.

"Ignore these two idiots." Ginny said, looking suddenly excited with anticipation, "Tell us about the rest of us...what we are doing in your time?"

"Well mum and dad are still working in Gringotts, though dad is also affiliated with the Ministry." Louis told everyone

"Uncle Percy is the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation; Uncle Charlie is still working on the Dragon Reserve in Romania and Aunty Angelina is working with the Tornadoes as their coach." Dominique added.

"My wife is a professional Quidditch coach!" George jumped up and punched the air in excitement

"Your wife was also a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies." Fred (II) grinned

If anything, George looked even more delighted, "Well match that! I'm sure nobody else in the family has a cooler job than Angie."

"I'm quite sure that my dad would tend to differ," Smirked Al, "considering my mum was a Chaser for the Harpies and she is now the Senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet."

Ginny squealed in joy as she jumped up and down in ill-contained excitement.

"Okay, calm down Ginny, I think we all know you're very pleased." Hermione said smiling amusedly as she pulled on Ginny's elbow to pull her back on the chair

Charlie grabbed Ginny around the shoulders and ruffled her red hair, "Who knew our Ginny had it!"

"UGHH CHARLIE GET AWAY!"

Everyone laughed in response before Hermione eagerly asked, "You haven't told me...where do I work?"

"You used to work at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and then you moved to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Rose smiled proudly, "And you're the Head of the latter as of 2016."

Hermione just looked on wide-eyed, making it very clear that she was not expecting this much.

At that exact moment, Hugo stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding in place a small blanket around his shoulders with the other.

He looked over at everyone, his gaze coming to rest on Rose, "I'm hungry."

"C 'mere Hugo." Rose called, "You sit here with James and I'll get you something to eat."

"I'll help you!" Al said as he ran after Rose.

James helped Hugo up the chair and adjusted him so that the blanket would not fall off his shoulders but instead stay firmly tucked away under him.

"Hey mate, how're you feeling now?" James said, placing a hand on his forehead, "That's good...the temperature's gone down."

"I'm better now" Hugo smiled.

Rose then returned with food and placed it in front of Hugo who proceeded to devour it hungrily.

Lily and Lucy too left their positions to join Hugo and started to chatter away quietly, presumably filling him in on everything that had happened during his nap.

"Oh who's left then?" Dom said as she looked over at everyone, "Aunt Lavender, of course! ...Right, so you work as an Obliviator for the Ministry."

Lavender looked positively disgusted at this, "Why in the name of Godric did I decide to become an Obliviator?!"

"Dunno...you never told us."

Lavender felt terribly scared at the moment.

 _What in the world could've forced her to do_ that _with her life?!_

No matter how much she thought about it, she never could quite picture herself pursuing this dull and plain career.

Lavender still looked disgruntled but understood that pursuing the matter further would be futile, since none of the children would know the reasons behind her life choices and just shrugged as an approving gesture.

"Alright Scorpius, I reckon you should take over now." Al said.

"Yeah...right." Scorpius nodded, "Okay, so dad does what we've been doing for generations, except we now work with Muggle companies as well; dad expanded the business, so now dealings are done both in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds."

Draco was stunned, bewildered, horrified, curious and aghast all at the same time; Scorpius had clearly stated that he was working with Muggles and Merlin knows that even if Salazar's ghost showed up one day, told him he had an option between dying horrifically at the hands of the Dark Lord and dealing with Muggles, he would choose the former in a heartbeat.

The more these people talked about the future, the further Draco felt from the reality surrounding him now.

He wanted to voice his opinions, he wanted to yell and shout and deny everything that they were saying but he knew he had to control himself; he couldn't risk anything in a house full of his enemies, people whom he loathed, whom he detested beyond belief and against whom he was fighting a war.

So, he just gave Scorpius a curt nod and returned his gaze to his lap, clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration under the table.

Scorpius, on the other hand seemed satisfied with Draco's response, being used to his father's quite demeanour.

Before Scorpius could say anything else though, there was a loud thump as Teddy Remus Lupin fell swiftly off his chair and landed hard on the ground beside.

"Teddy! Are you okay?" Victoire left her place to crouch on the floor next to him

"Yeah I'm okay...I'm fine..." Teddy said

Victoire helped Teddy off the floor and he could see everyone laughing slightly as he settled himself back into his seat.

"How did you manage to fall off a chair Ted?" Molly (II) said smiling, "I mean, you weren't even doing anything!"

"I...uh...fell asleep..." Teddy explained sheepishly.

"It's okay Teddy dear, we understand and you've all had a long day." Molly smiled sympathetically at Teddy, "In fact I think this is enough for a day. We should all rest now."

"Molly's right, you all look really tired; we'll discuss everything else tomorrow." Arthur put in

Nobody protested or made a comment, indicating that they were all ready for some much needed sleep.

They soon received a bag full of clothes and a note from Dumbledore saying that these were to be used by the people of the future for the time they were stranded here. Molly then proceeded to transfigure the clothes into the correct sizes for them to be worn by her grandchildren and Teddy.

Mrs Weasley asked Bill to lead Draco and Theodore to a room which they were to share while she led the others to their respective rooms.

Grimmauld Place was in no way a small house; Merlin knows there were enough rooms in the ancient House of Black to allot everyone their very own room but sadly the condition of the house was such that the same couldn't be said about number of clean ones available, hence the division.

Astoria, Daphne and Pansy were given a single room; the room next to them was occupied by Hermione, Ginny and Lavender while the room across was being shared by Victoire, Rose, Lily and Lucy. Dom and Molly were put together in a room on the floor below.

The boys were divided in such a way that Teddy, Al, Hugo and Scorpius shared one room while James, Fred and Louis shared the other.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _I know that's a lame ending for a chapter but I couldn't really find anything else to wrap this up with._

 _Now for the important part: I know Charlie never married, at least not until the last update from Jo which covers everything till 2017. So, this little bit which might seem AU is not actually AU if you look at it logically, you could very well consider it, if you want, something as part of the future just like half the HP fandom reckons that Rose would end up with Scorpius, while no one has any evidence to support the idea._

 _And as to why it had to be Lavender that I chose to pair him up with...well it's complicated but...I'll try to explain it. Quite a while ago I read a fic (Leaning Slightly to the Left by The Steppy One, if you're interested in checking it out) in which Lavender had a minor but very significant role and the author wrote her so brilliantly that I couldn't help but like her._

 _Maybe the way she acted in HBP was just a phase and it passed once she was forced to live in the horrors of the war. Honestly anyone would mature after what happened to her in DH, mature being a lighter word in this sense; she probably would've ended up traumatised. The pairing between her and Charlie just started as an idea in my head but gradually, as the story progressed I could see potential. I might even write a back story for them if I'm able to develop a proper story line. Think about it, you may also like them together._

 **And now I want discuss a very, _very_ significant issue.**

 _It's almost been a week since I've been stuck in the middle of writing chapter 16 of this story, and it's been three days since I've been searching for a beta. Unfortunately, I've had to see the face of bitter failure mocking me, in both these tasks. I am very stressed out and I need someone to help me with writing this story further, so please if any of you feel interested or you think you may be able to help me somehow, feel free to hit me with a PM._

 _I'm looking for a beta but as luck has it, I haven't been able to find anyone._

 _THIS IS A CALL FOR HELP MY UNRESPONSIVE READERS AND FELLOW POTTERHEADS (a distress call, if you're a Whovian too)!_

 _Night!_


	13. Consolation

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter# 13

Consolation

It was very late in the night, around half past two if Draco's guess was right, and yet only an hour had passed since he'd lain down to try and sleep.

It had been a long, tiring and unusually bizarre day; in all honesty, he should have fallen asleep the moment his head had hit the pillow, but he lay awake, simply staring at the ceiling. Ironic as much this notion was though, his troubled thoughts were the very last thing from simple at the moment.

His brain kept questioning his believability, everything that had been dumped upon him this night and the implications that followed.

He had been connecting all the dots; the task he'd been appointed by the Dark Lord last summer, the consequences if he succeeded and the patent death sentence if he failed to comply. The former would ensure an iron-clad, perpetual rivalry with Potter and his friends, but that was exactly what he was unable to understand; it was as plain as day that Voldemort had fallen and Potter somehow had managed to win the war. If the word of the time-travellers was anything to go by, Potter, Weasley and Granger had managed to secure exceptionally high and powerful positions in the Ministry; had he actually succeeded in completing his task and Dumbledore's blood was indeed on his hands then he highly doubted that any of the three afore-mentioned wizards would let him live freely, in fact the most probable situation would be him rotting in a filthy cell of Azkaban.

Then there was the other way things could have happened, but that was even more impossible; encountered with failure in his mission and he would cease to exist.

None of it made any sense whatsoever and his mind was on the verge of exploding.

"Draco, sleep already!" Nott grumbled sleepily from the other side of the room, "I can practically hear your mind going into override."

But Draco seemed to pay hardly any attention to Theo's comment as he absently asked,

"Do you think they're telling the truth?"

Theo sighed before replying, "You know I didn't believe them at first as well and I know it's difficult to accept but think about it Draco...how else would've Scorpius known about your Dark Mark?"

"A lot of people know about that!" Draco's tone was harsh, "All the high ranking Death Eaters know."

"Yes they do, but nobody knows that you weren't willing to join, except your mother, Daphne and I." Theo calmly explained, "How could somebody have possibly known that?"

Draco didn't say anything this time, instead focusing his thoughts on what Scorpius had said earlier in the hall.

"Listen mate, just go to sleep right now, we'll discuss everything in the morning. And who knows, a good night's sleep might give you a fresh perspective."

Draco's mind felt numb and for once, he didn't have the energy to argue.

He just nodded into the darkness to no one in particular, turned over to his other side and gave himself away to sleep.

* * *

Teddy had just managed to fall asleep when his wrist for some odd reason started to feel very hot. He, in response just swung it sleepily a few times, as if that would make it alright again.

He had just begun to slip into unconsciousness again, when it happened the second time and this time he sat up in alarm. He was looking at his wrist as if he had just realised it was even there and that, in fact was the case but it wasn't the existence of his wrist that was the revelation rather the presence of a wide band wrapped around the said body part.

Teddy began to panic slightly as he looked around the room wildly; Hugo, Al and Scorpius were all sound asleep, he didn't want to disturb any of them, especially Hugo, the poor boy was sick after all.

So, he did the only reasonable thing that a responsible adult would do and ran out of the room, only to enter unannounced in the one next to his, which just so happened to be Molly and Dom's.

"Dom, wake up!" Teddy hissed loudly, "Molly you too!"

"Bloody hell...go away Teddy." Dom slurred out the words sleepily

"Get up...it's an emergency!"

He gained no response from either girl, so he strode towards Molly's bed and heaved the blanket off her,

"Merlin Teddy! What do you want?" Molly asked angrily as she tried to grab the blanket from Teddy's hand

Teddy just pointed to his wrist in response

"Yes Teddy, I can see your wrist perfectly well but that doesn't explain what the problem is!" Molly's infamous temper was starting to show slightly now.

"It's not my wrist Molly, it's the band!" Exasperation was starting to show in Teddy's voice as well.

"What about it?"

"Ron from our time is trying to communicate with us through this."

For a moment Molly looked at him dumbstruck, however she quickly gained back her composure and loudly said,

"How can he do that Teddy? We're in different timelines for Merlin's sake!"

"I don't know...but it's my Auror Communication Band and Ron's calling on it." Teddy answered uncertainly

That seemed to gain Dominique's attention as well as she sat up sharply in her bed and glared at Teddy before saying,

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ted, answer it!"

"Oh yeah...sorry." he mumbled as he tapped the band with his wand

The centre of the band shone brightly before going out and beeping once; from the other side came a man's voice laced with worry and concern,

"TEDDY! ...Teddy are you there?"

"Yes, it's me."

"OH THANK MERLIN! Oh my...Teddy are you alright? W-where are you and-and the kids...they're with you, yeah?" Ron was stuttering slightly, there was such unprecedented worry and apprehension in his voice, it almost sounded like he was on the verge of a breakdown, and that thought scared Teddy immensely.

"Ron, the kids are all with me and we're all okay." Teddy tried to keep his voice calm

There was a huge sigh of relief from the other side before the sound of several deep breaths being taken could be heard too.

It seemed Ron had calmed himself enough because when he spoke next, his tone was angry and he sounded downright furious,

"Bloody hell! Where are all of you then?! We've been worried beyond anything...Mum said all of you just disappeared!

Ron was answered with silence from Teddy's side,

"ANSWER, TEDDY!"

"It-it's complicated Ron."

Ron swore loudly, "Teddy you're really testing my patience here! JUST BLOODY TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Ron...I know this'll sound ridiculous but...we-we've time-travelled." Teddy tried to keep his voice as steady as possible.

There was silence and then,

"Teddy this is not a very good joke."

"I'm not joking Ron...ask Molly if you like."

"Teddy's telling the truth Uncle Ron." Molly said quietly

Molly was very responsible and hardly ever joined her cousins in their trouble-making efforts...surely, _surely_ she couldn't be kidding with him.

There was a long pause in which Ron let himself be convinced by the truth in Molly and Teddy's voice while the others waited patiently for his response.

"Where are you?" Ron inquired sombrely, "Date and Place."

"22nd December, 1996...we're at Grimmauld Place."

Ron again swore loudly, angrily as he kicked the nearby tree with all his might.

" _Bollocks!_ HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT?"

"Hugo's accidental magic and a potion." Teddy simply stated, too exhausted to explain it in any detail.

There was silence again for a very long time before Ron asked, "Are-are you all safe? Is there anybody with you?"

"We're safe, Albus Dumbledore left us here...all of your younger selves are here."

"Of course"

Again silence descended; Ron was terrified, in every sense of the word, he was lost for anything more to say.

"What do we do Uncle Ron?" Dom asked, truly innocently, as if scared of the answer.

"Don't worry Dom...we-we'll find out a way." Ron said with more confidence then he felt, "Listen, I need to tell the others, all your parents...we've been searching like mad for all of you." He took a deep, calming breath, "None of them actually know I'm talking to you right now, I just came outside to look for any clue to find you guys, and I guess I wanted to make sure all of you were okay before I told anyone anything. "

"You'll call us again?" again it was Dom who asked the question.

"Yeah, I will. Just let me explain the situation to everyone else, I reckon they'd want to talk to you after that."

"Okay."

There was a beeping sound once again as Ron terminated the connection and left, presumably to explain their whole predicament to the rest of the family.

Teddy, Dom and Molly just stared at each other in silence for a moment, before Molly slumped against the foot of her bed, "You know, I just didn't realise how much trouble we were in until talking to Uncle Ron just now."

"Yeah" Dom agreed as she too joined Molly on the floor

"I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!" Teddy kicked hard at the bed post, "We are in grave, _grave_ trouble and I was BLOODY SLEEPING!"

"Teddy calm down, it isn't your fault. I think we were all too caught up with the eccentricity of the situation to think about anything else." Dom tried to reason with Teddy

"I'm supposed to be a fucking Auror, Dom! I shouldn't 've been sleeping, I should've been trying to find a way to fix this all and I also shouldn't have forgotten about the sodding communicator as well! But what was I doing? NOTHING... _ABSOLUTELY, BLOODY_ NOTHING!" Teddy was fuming at this point, his face red with anger and frustration at himself

Dom was about to speak, probably to tell Teddy off for over reacting and being an arse, but fortunately Molly placed a hand on her arm to stop her from doing so and instead started speaking herself, "Stop blaming yourself Teddy and as Dom said; we were too baffled to get our heads around anything." Molly gave Teddy a meaningful look, "Now pull yourself together, yeah?"

Teddy took a deep breath to calm himself and then nodded, "Sorry", he mumbled.

"I reckon we should wake gramps and gran, they'll probably call in Dumbledore and I think our parents might want to talk to him."

"You're right." Teddy nodded, "I'll go wake Vic up as well, she'd want to know."

"Alright, we'll meet in the lounge then."

With that Teddy ran upstairs, as quietly as he could to wake up Victoire while Molly (II) and Dominique went in the opposite direction to get Molly and Arthur.

It was ten minutes later that Albus Dumbledore entered the living room followed by Molly and Arthur; Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and Molly (II) were already waiting there for them to arrive.

"I've been told you've succeeded in establishing a connection with your parents in your own timeline?" Dumbledore inquired as he sat down

"Yes" answered Teddy, "It's actually my Auror Communication Band, Ron'll call me on it once he's told the family."

There was silence after that; no one knew quite what to say.

"I think Ron's calling now." Teddy said as he took his wand out and tapped his wrist once with it like he had done before.

There was a light accompanied by a beeping sound, then, "Teddy?"

"Yes Ron, I'm here"

The next voice that came from the communicator was of Harry's, who sounded almost unrecognisably distressful, "Are all of you okay?"

"We're all okay Uncle Harry, everyone's fine." Victoire answered calmly

"Oh Thank Merlin!" he sighed with relief, "Vic, is Lily around?"

"Actually Uncle Harry, she's asleep; as are the rest of them. The only ones awake are Dom, Molly, Teddy and I."

"Oh right..." Harry trailed off disappointedly, before Bill's worried voice floated out of the communicator, "Who else is there with you?"

"There's gran, gramps and Professor Dumbledore here right now."

"Hello dears, you don't worry; we'll try to take care of all the kids as best as we can." Molly put in

"Thanks mum." Ron said, "Now, can any of you tell us how this happened? In detail, I mean."

Teddy and Dom then, proceeded to recount the events that had led them to end up in the situation they were in now,

"...before we knew it, everything went black and the next place we find ourselves in is the Hogwarts Great Hall." Dominique finished

"So you were in Louis, James and Fred's room, yes?"

"Yes"

"And you reckon it was Hugo's accidental magic that caused the potion to spill on all of you?"

"Yeah"

"Oh and there's just one more thing Harry." Teddy started tentatively

"What?"

"Scorpius is with us."

"Scorpius _Malfoy_?"

"Yes"

Harry groaned despite the situation, "This is just bloody fantastic! Now we'll have to explain this ridiculous situation to the Malfoys as well!"

"Are mum and dad there, Uncle Harry?" Molly asked hesitantly

"We are here, love." Percy quickly answered, "Are you okay? Is Lucy alright?" he continued in his worried tone.

"We're both fine dad. And mum, you don't worry either, okay?"

"Just keep out of trouble and keep an eye on Lucy and the others, okay. I know my daughter's responsible enough." Audrey's tone was very quiet and her voice laced with concern.

Harry then asked to talk to Dumbledore alone and since Teddy was the band bearer, he too stayed behind.

Molly, Arthur, Dom and Molly (II) returned to their rooms while Victoire waited for Teddy.

"Bill and Fleur want to talk to you, Vic." Teddy said as he came out of the lounge, and entered the hallway.

"Mum?"

"Victoire..." there was the unmistakable sound of an accompanying sob, followed by whispered words of comfort from Bill

"Mum, its okay...we're all okay...I-I promise I'll take care of everyone, you don't worry." Victoire too had tears in her eyes as she tried unsuccessfully to console her mother.

Fleur took several deep breaths to try and calm herself, before speaking again, her voice grave, "Victoire, you need to understand...the time you're all in...it's _very_ different from the one you've grown up in." There was a long pause, then, "It's far too dangerous...and you can be unsafe anywhere."

"I know mum"

"Please, just _please_ be careful, be vigilant and keep an eye on all your cousins as well."

"I will mum..." Victoire trailed off and Teddy wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders

"Can you do one more thing for me, darling?"

"Yeah"

"Make sure your sister stays out of trouble...I know you and Louis can handle yourself well enough, but you know Dom...she's reckless and with her in this condition...I just don't want anything to get worse than it already is."

"Mum, I know how Dom is and trust me, I can handle her."

Bill interrupted whatever Fleur had been about to say, "I think Ginny wants to talk to Teddy."

Indeed that was true because the next voice they heard was of Ginny, "Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, Ginny...I'm twenty-two; you needn't be too worried about me."

"Have you met Remus and Tonks, yet?"

"Yeah...my introduction went quite smooth actually...well apart from the horrified look on my dad's face." Teddy talked so casually, as if meeting his now-dead parents was an everyday occurrence.

"Teddy, stop pretending...you've never been good at lying." Ginny sighed.

Teddy sighed too, but in frustration, "What would you have me do then? It's quite understandable that I'm upset!"

"I don't want you to do anything Teddy...I just...I want you to know that for Harry and I, you're our eldest son and...we love you _very_ much Teddy."

"I know" Teddy said quietly.

"We can't do anything to change things, no matter how much we want to." Harry added, "You have to be brave, mate"

"I know that too", there was a pause then, "Listen Harry, just explain everything to gran, yeah? She'd be worried sick right now."

"Of course"

"Tell Ron I'll send a signal for a call in the morning, when everyone wakes up. I know you all want to talk to them, and they'd want to as well."

"That'd be fantastic."

"Night guys"

"Night both of you"

With that, there was a beeping noise and no more conversation followed.

Victoire just gave Teddy a hug, which he returned gratefully, holding her just as tightly. They pulled away after a couple of minutes and Victoire placed a kissed on his forehead before climbing up the stairs to her room.

* * *

 _I'll hopefully update on next Friday._

 _Take care till then._


	14. Sombre

_This chapter was originally set for an upload tomorrow but since I'll be a bit busy, I've decided to update today._

 _This chapter is set in the present time, it mainly covers events that happened while the children were caught in their time-travelling rendezvous. I sincerely hope you like Hermione 'cause you'll see loads of her in this one._

 **Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter#14

Sombre

It was half past seven, when they rushed through the Burrow's main door, after receiving a distressful call from Molly about the children's sudden disappearance.

Her statement had been vague,

 _'_ _The-the children...they're not here Ron! We can't find them anywhere...they...they've just disappeared'_

Ambiguous, her words might have been, they were still enough to send Hermione into an indiscernible state of panic; she struggled to breathe as Ron quickly grabbed her hand and practically dragged her outside the protective wards of their house, before disapparating straight to the Burrow.

The others were already there.

 _Harry, Ginny...Percy...George, Bill, Fleur, Audrey...Angelina_

Four gruelling hours then followed; they searched, ran, tried every tracking spell, charm, potion, anything their worry-worn minds came up with.

Nothing.

 _Nothing._

 _Her children were lost..._

 _They couldn't find them anywhere..._

But then...Ron came running in, claiming that he'd finally been able to contact Teddy and the children were all with him and they were all okay, they were safe.

She only had time to breathe a sigh of relief before Ron sat them down and asked to listen carefully and if possible, calmly.

And that was it...she immediately understood; something had gone wrong, something had gone _very much_ wrong.

Call it a mother's instincts or just her impeccable ability to fathom situations, but she was right and she knew of the impending danger long before words of her husband, explaining the entire story, reached her ears.

She was incapable of any speech...her breath hitched in her throat as her heart fell into her stomach and her shoulders sagged under immeasurable weight.

 _'_ _...they're in 1996...'_

 _'_ _Grimmauld Place...'_

 _'_ _...they've somehow time-travelled...'_

She heard no words beyond...the few she had were enough. Her limbs felt as though they were made of lead; try as she might, she was rendered motionless. Soon enough, her vision too turned hazy as her head became unbearably heavy, images blended into one and within what she thought to be a couple of seconds, all she could see was black.

She felt herself losing all control of her body, falling to one side and hitting the arm of the sofa.

 _'_ _Hermione, are you okay?'_

 _'_ _...Hermione what's happening?'_

 _'_ _HERMIONE!'_

Far away voices, screaming her name in concern, were the last thing she heard before slipping into the elusive world of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _It had only been eight months since her wedding when she had first got the news. Having been rushed to St. Mungos after passing out in her office one day, the healer had informed her that she was pregnant. It was unexpected to say the least, and not at all planned; she was twenty-two at the time._

 _The pregnancy, though unanticipated had been perhaps the best thing that had ever happened to her; Ron too, was beyond ecstatic, with a grin so big that she was afraid it might split his face in half._

 _They told their families soon after that, both of whom were just as happy as them; their baby would be the second grandchild amongst the Weasleys while the first in the Grangers._

 _So lost, had they been in their thrill and elation, that they had forgotten about the complications the healer had warned them about...that was until, Hermione woke up one night almost screaming with pain._

 _That was the same night she miscarried._

 _The healers had explained the complications surrounding her pregnancy to her and Ron before. Her body had endured an extraordinary amount of dark magic, had been exposed to the sort of dark curses that no one should ever be able to survive, and yet she had._

 _Department of Mysteries was where it had all started, where she had been hit with a curse by Dolohov. She had lived through that, Madam Pomfrey had healed all her injuries but she couldn't rid her off the damage that it had caused to her body's endurance, the trauma was irreversible._

 _Then there was Malfoy Manor and the torture she went through at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. She couldn't even remember the number of times she had been put under the affect of the Cruciatus Curse by her adversary, the only thing she could recall was unimaginable, unbearable pain. So many hours, where the only thing she felt was unaccountable agony, acid instead of blood flowing in her veins, fire instead of air filled in her lungs and a hundred thousand knives skinning her alive._

 _In simple words, her body was not strong enough to carry a baby to term, the anguish she had went through as a teenager had taken that away from her. Still, the healers had been hopeful; they had placed her under an observation of sorts for her first time, informing her and Ron that there was a fifty percent chance that Hermione could give birth to a healthy baby._

 _Sadly, both of them had forgotten the other fifty percent, that said otherwise, could also be the possible outcome._

 _She had been devastated, feeling as though she had somehow failed herself...had failed Ron and worst of all, failed her child._

 _The months that followed had been the most hurtful of her whole life, worn by grief and filled with sorrow. The silence in the house had been piercing, deadly even; it consumed her very soul, clenched her aching heart and she cried days on end._

 _Hermione and Ron had decided after that they would not try again for a baby, at least not until the time they were ready. So, three more years passed just like that and they finally agreed on giving it another try._

 _This time the healers didn't even bother to keep her under observation, just told them of the impending heartache. This was the second time that she miscarried and if she was honest, it hurt far more than last time. The healers had all but suggested they adopt, for her body wouldn't be able to cope with pregnancy._

 _She had given up all hope after the second time, she felt pathetic._

 _But then...a miracle happened, a year and half after her miscarriage, she was pregnant again. This time the healers assured her that, if properly taken care of, she would be able to carry the child to term. She was on complete bed rest, working from home and not even allowed to go to the Burrow for Sunday lunch._

 _Seven months and two weeks into pregnancy and she went into labour, her baby had decided to come early or rather, her body had decided to throw her baby out early._

 _Eight gruelling hours of tears, screaming, cursing and she had her daughter in her arms; her Rose- Ron had named her. Hermione was delighted, happier than she ever remembered herself being, even if they kept Rose under special charms for a month and she wasn't allowed to touch her, she was there still, her daughter was alive and breathing and well._

 _Her family was complete, there was nothing more that either her or Ron could ever have wanted. And so, they never even suspected anything when Hermione started feeling nauseas a lot and threw up every morning for a week- Rose was six at the time. Sick with worry, Ron finally convinced Hermione to get a check up at St. Mungos and then...it happened again; another miracle._

 _Pregnancy with Hugo was even worse than Rose; she couldn't even work from bed most of the days. Her second child followed in her sister's footsteps and came a month early than the due date._

 _If she thought her family had been complete after Rose's birth, she didn't know how to appropriately describe the satisfaction and sheer joy after Hugo's. It was simply, wonderful; every moment spent with her children, her_ family _was outstandingly glorious, beyond words._

* * *

It was dark...and cold, she couldn't find her way through it, couldn't see where she was, and worst of all she had no idea how she came about to be here.

"Hermione"

Suddenly she heard someone calling out her name, the voice sounded familiar and oddly comforting.

"Hermione...wake up...please..."

There it was again, the voice, calling out her name, asking her...no, _pleading_ her to wake up. She couldn't understand though, what was she supposed to wake up from? Was she sleeping? And who was this person calling out her name...again and again?

And then, just like that it hit her, came crashing down on her with a force of hundred bludgers...everything that had happened in the last four hours...and-and the voice, it was Ron, he was calling her.

"Please...'mione...don't do this to me right now...I need you... _please_ "

It seemed his words were the only strength she needed, as she focused every ounce of her energy on regaining consciousness. With all the might she could muster, she forced open her eyes. Eyelids feeling unnaturally heavy; she squinted, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. Immediately, she felt Ron grab her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"...Ron" her voice felt hoarse.

"Hermione..." Ron placed his other hand under Hermione's back helping her to sit up, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." she said meekly, though her head was throbbing.

"Wait" Ron leant forward, grabbing a glass of water from the bedside table and handing it to Hermione.

There was silence then, for several long moments, broken only by the occasional sound of Hermione drinking water from her glass.

"Ron...is-is it really true?" she finally spoke, her voice shaking with fear and apprehension.

Ron sighed warily before lifting his gaze to meet her, "It is."

"How can you be so sure...maybe-maybe the children are all joking, you know how they can get..."

Ron had to place both his hands on his wife's shoulders to try and get her to calm down somewhat, "Hermione...calm down...please Hermione, just relax for a minute."

"But-but you can't just take their word for it Ron!" Hermione was bordering hysterical now.

"Yes I can!" Ron yelled, finally losing his patience, as well as his temper, "They are our kids Hermione! Can you really see them kidding about something that they _know_ is clearly a sensitive topic in their family? Even James and Dom are perceptive enough to know not to cross limits on the subject of war!" Ron was breathing heavily as he finished.

Hermione though just seemed scared, more than anything else, shocked even. Seeing her expressions, Ron realised the true extent of her fears and the heart-rending state she was in. His own anger melted away and he took her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Hermione...I know this is hard to believe and I _know_ how you're feeling right now but you just can't keep denying it." Ron spoke so softly, "I talked to Dumbledore, surely that couldn't be a trick. We _should_ believe what the children are saying, love."

Hermione just nodded meekly before breaking down into tears, her shoulders shaking with the barrage of emotion escaping her. Ron gathered her up in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder; he stroked her back soothingly and kissed her head lightly while murmuring words of comfort into her ear.

After several minutes, when she had finally calmed down, she pulled back from Ron's embrace. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at her husband, with steely determination in her eyes,

"Have you already talked to them?" her voice was even and calm.

Despite the situation Ron couldn't help holding back a small smile from breaking onto his face at seeing the sheer grit and resolve on Hermione's face.

"Yes, I did" Ron nodded his head.

"Are they safe?" this time she was unable to halt the fear that crept into her even tone.

"Yes. They're at Grimmauld Place with our younger selves, in fact they were all already asleep when we called; the only ones who weren't were Teddy, Victoire, Dom and Molly. Dumbledore took them there; he's made sure they're safe."

"Did they tell how it happened?"

Ron then explained everything to Hermione, describing in detail whatever he knew.

"...Harry has gone to explain everything to the Malfoys and Andromeda while Percy already has a library opened up in the living room; everyone is reading up to find something relevant to help solve the crisis. Also, Bill's trying to contact his Unspeakable friend, in case he might be able to tell us something useful."

"Come on", Hermione stood up, "We need to find a way to bring our children back." She said as she extended her hand to pull Ron into a standing position beside her.

Ron kissed her forehead affectionately before the couple made their way down the stairs of the Burrow.

* * *

They had been searching everything they could find for the past half hour, the number of confidants having increased from before. The Minister for Magic, Kingsley had rushed to the aid of his friends on a single floo call from Harry. A distressed Andromeda Tonks too, had joined them after learning of her grandson's disappearance.

Yet, their most unlikely allies were the Malfoys, of whom Draco seemed highly disgruntled and his wife, Astoria equally distraught.

"None of this shall reach an ear outside this house, if so, consequences could be drastic." Kingsley said in a commanding voice, "Before you tell anyone, do inform me. I don't want the general public or Merlin forbid, the press knowing what has happened. It would create an absolute frenzy!"

Everyone nodded in understanding, as together they began their research for a way to bring their children back.

* * *

 _The next update will be on Friday._

 _I've uploaded another story if anyone's interested. Go check it out and any feedback would be highly appreciated._

 _Bye!_


	15. Late for Breakfast

_Hello Unresponsive Readers!_

 _It's Friday and that means another chapter's here. I honestly love this one, though that might have something to do with the fact that I love writing Rose but really, I reckon everyone'll find this chapter truly interesting._

 **Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter #15

Late For Breakfast

Rose was fast asleep, when something or rather _someone_ jumped quite viscously on her mattress. After almost six years of this disrespectful behaviour, Rose needn't even open her eyes to see who it was.

"Hugo...lemme sleep" she slurred out sleepily.

Hugo had been waking Rose up in this way since he could walk and work his way around to her room. After she had left for Hogwarts, he would often complain in his letters about how much he missed it and how worried he was that there was no one at Hogwarts to 'help' her get up in the morning and what if because of that she missed one of her classes.

"ROSEEEEEE, GET UP!" Hugo said energetically, bouncing up and down on the mattress his sister was sleeping on.

Rose just drew the blanket up over her head in response.

"Vic, ask Rosie to wake up, please." Hugo whined, making a face.

"You know Hugo is right, Rose. Its half eleven." Victoire said as she folded Lily's clothes and put them on a chair nearby.

Rose sat up so quickly; she almost threw Hugo off the mattress, her eyes wide and her hair resembling a bird's nest as she looked at Victoire accusingly,

"Why didn't you wake me up before, Vic? You know I hate sleeping in this late."

"Relax Rose, everyone slept in today. The others _just_ woke up, in fact Al and Scorpius are still sleeping I think."

Rose seemed to calm a little as she tried to pull her hair into a loose ponytail, and looked around, "Where are Lily and Lucy?"

Just then Lily and Lucy popped their heads in, as if they knew Rose had asked about them.

"We're here" both of them said in unison.

"You lot!" Rose said pointing at Hugo, Lucy and Lily, "Go, wake up Al and Scorpius"

The little ones nodded and saluted as if receiving orders from a commanding officer then turned and started walking briskly towards the door.

They were almost out of the door when Rose called out, "Make sure you pour a decent amount of water on their heads before jumping on them."

Victoire shook her head amusedly as she caught sight of the smugly satisfied smile on Rose's face, "You're evil Rose!"

Rose just winked at Victoire before leaping out of the covers and rushing to get to the bathroom.

* * *

Rose was spreading some butter at her toast when a ragged looking Albus Potter entered the kitchen, his hair in absolute disarray, glasses skewed awkwardly and his sleepy eyes glaring daggers at his cousin.

"G 'morning Al! Such a fine morning, don't you think?" Rose said munching on her toast.

"If I wasn't feeling so tired, I swear I'd've avenged my beautiful sleep right now." Al muttered as he occupied a chair beside Dominique.

Rose just grinned at him, "Where's Scorpius?"

"Here" Scorpius said through gritted teeth as he staggered into the kitchen, looking miffed.

"Good morning dearest nephew!" Daphne said

Scorpius smiled at that, "Good morning Aunt Daphne."

Just then Molly came bustling in, "Does anyone need anything?"

"No, we're alright gran." Fred (II) smiled.

Molly proceeded to take a seat next to her husband, filling her own plate with food, "So, did everyone sleep well?"

There were several voices answering in the affirmative while others just nodded or hummed their agreement.

Once breakfast was done with, Teddy asked everyone to stay behind for important news,

"All right midgets, there is some brilliant news I have for all of you!" the kids all looked up at him with anticipation "I was able to contact your parents last night!"

"What?" Rose asked, looking delighted, "How?"

Teddy pointed at his wrist, "Communicator."

"What did they say?" James asked, looking worried, "How did they react?"

"It took a lot to convince them but, they took it better than I thought they would..."

"Their worry drowned out their anger." Molly (II) supplied quietly.

Nobody said anything for a moment until Teddy broke the silence, "The thing is I told them we would talk to them once you all woke up and since you've all had breakfast too, I think I should call."

The faces of all the children from the future lit up with joy at hearing this. They all wanted to talk to their parents, they knew how worried all of them would be. The same procedure of tapping the band with his wand was repeated by Teddy and after a few seconds they heard Ron's voice from the other side,

"Hey mate, is everything all right?" Ron sounded worried.

The younger Ron listened to his future self with burning ears and wide eyes, there was nothing much anyone could say as their reactions were almost identical to his own. He had hardly been able to wrap his head around the idea of these children being from the future and furthermore two of them in fact belonging to Hermione and him, but listening to _his own voice_ from the future was just something beyond comprehension.

"Yeah it's okay...don't need to sound so worried, I told you I'd call in the morning."

"I know you said morning but I didn't think you'd call _this_ early."

"Its half past noon, Ron!" Teddy exclaimed confusedly.

"Teddy, I am quite sure its quarter to four in the morning."

Molly (II) was the one who spoke next, "Uncle Ron, can you tell me the time when we last called?"

"Yeah...it was around eleven, I think."

Teddy, Molly (II) and Victoire shared worried glances, before Molly (II) in a slightly shaky voice said, "Uncle Ron, it was quarter past three in this time."

There was a long pause, then, "This means that our time is going twice as fast as yours...I reckon I ought to ask Hermione about this. Wait just a couple of seconds, everyone else is downstairs..."

Bounding footsteps were heard as Ron presumably ran down the stairs to tell everyone this new piece of information. A few moments later, they heard Ron's voice again, informing the others of the newly discovered fact. This was followed by a small discussion which none of the children could make out from listening through the communicator. Finally they heard someone's voice again and it was Ron,

"Guys, are you still there?"

"Of course" Victoire replied.

"Fortunately, there is nothing to worry about. We've just found a book that says that time in different timelines, may work at different paces, when time-travelling; it's nothing unusual." Ron said sounding relieved, after a sigh he added "Now tell me, are Rose and Hugo awake?"

"Daddy!" Both Rose and Hugo shouted together.

"Forgotten mum, have we?" Hermione's voice was thick but she sounded happy nonetheless.

"Of course not mum! I mean, I'm quite sure my facial features resemble to you a lot or so I've been told." Rose had a cheeky smile on her face, "Considering this, and every time I look in the mirror, it would be really hard for me to forget you."

The older Hermione laughed lightly at that and everyone else smiled too.

"But on a more serious note mum, we're all okay." Rose stated in a firm tone, "Hugo's fine and so is everyone else."

Hermione knew that her daughter was trying to put her at ease and take away some of the tension that she was sure her mother was feeling. And honestly, it felt good to hear Rose joke, it convinced her just a little bit that everything was indeed, all right and that her children were dealing well with their predicament.

"I know you can handle this Rosie, just promise me you'll stay out of trouble, yeah?"

"Of course, mum." Rose smiled

"And Hugo, should I expect the same from you?"

"Yes mum!" Hugo said and then as an afterthought asked, "Can I talk to daddy, please?"

"Yes Hugo?" Ron's voice answered.

"Daddy, when you go on missions you ask me to take care of mum 'cause she worries too much...now I'm not there and you're with mum. Can you take care of her for me? She sounds really worried I think."

"Sure thing, mate" Ron smiled as he hugged Hermione -who had started crying after listening to Hugo's words.

On the other side of the table Roxanne and Fred (II) had been sharing nervous glances with each other from the moment Teddy had announced that they would be talking to their parents. There was nothing wrong with that of course, they were concerned about their mum and dad and they wanted to know how they were doing but they were both, also more than aware of the cruel situation that their parents would have found themselves in after hearing of their time-travelling accident. Fred and Roxanne were both mature beyond their years, they knew what went through in their house when April came around and how it ended at the second of May when their parents would drink and cry themselves to sleep. They knew that their dad still found it hard to look in the mirror and that their gran would occasionally burst into tears when looking at George or calling her grandson, Fred. They knew everything and they knew all too well. Hence they had been feeling highly concerned since the start of the conversation.

Roxanne finally decided to brave a question,

"Uncle Ron, can I talk to mum and dad?"

"How are you dearest daughter of mine?" George's jovial voice floated through but both his children could sense the underlying sadness in his words, "And what about Freddie, he's faring all right?"

"We're both marvellous, dad!" Fred (II) answered, "I hope mum hasn't had to be given a calming draught?"

"This may come as a surprise to you but I wasn't the one in need of a calming draught, it was in fact Percy who downed a whole bottle within a single hour of hearing the news." Angelina said amusedly despite the intensity of the situation.

"It was just a precaution!" Percy defensively responded.

"Don't worry daddy, mum always says that it's better to be safe than sorry." Lucy, very seriously put in.

"Brilliantly said Lucy!" Audrey praised her seven-year old who had just quoted her mother in a very appropriate situation.

"That reminds me" Ginny stated quite furiously, "I have something to tell James."

James immediately seemed to sense what was coming as he very innocently said, "You don't need to say anything mum...I love you too."

"I _do_ love you James but that only makes me want to be sure that you do the right thing and hence should be accounted for in your actions." Ginny said sweetly, "No quidditch for the next month!"

"Mum I swear it wasn't only me, Fred and Louis were in on it too." James pleaded.

"Well then, that is for Fleur and Angelina to sort out."

"Don't worry James, Fred will be joining you as well" Angelina said.

"You can't do this mum!" Fred (II) shouted.

"Louis, as much as I hate to do this, you've left me no choice; quidditch ban for a month. And you will not be allowed to touch any of the Wheezes' products as well." Fleur added.

"But mum, Molly and Vic have already forgiven us!" Louis protested.

"THE KITCHEN IS STILL FULL OF THAT HORRIBLE GREEN MESS, YOUNG MAN!"

Ginny too decided to join in again, "And don't think we haven't figured out what the potion in your room was. Even if this whole fiasco hadn't happened, you three were still planning to use an AGING POTION ON SOMEONE."

"You see mum...we weren't actually going to use it. It-it was just an experiment of sorts." James swallowed hard.

"I don't want any explanations, James." Ginny firmly announced.

"If you're all done, can I please talk now?" Harry sounded highly annoyed.

"DADDYYYY!" Lily screamed in elation.

"Lily! Are you okay? Did you sleep well?"

"I'm okay daddy and I slept really well and I've already had breakfast too."

"That's brilliant, love. You don't worry, yeah? We'll find a way to get you back real soon."

"Okay daddy and you don't worry too."

"I won't Lily. Now Al and James, I want you both to behave, stay in your limits and take care of yourselves including your sister and everyone else. I know I can trust you."

"Yes dad!" James said proudly.

"Of course dad!" Al agreed, and then added, "Mum, you keep yourself calm, yeah? I'm worried about you."

"Oh Al...I will, love and you needn't worry about me, just keep yourselves safe." Ginny's voice was thick with emotion.

"Yeah"

"Lily, you be nice as well."

"Okay mum!"

"Now, is Scorpius with you right now?" Ginny said, "His mum and dad want to talk to him."

"I'm here" Scorpius answered.

"Scorpius!", Astoria all but sobbed, "You're all right?"

"I'm fantastic mum! Don't cry please, I'm sure we'll get out of this problem soon."

"We will."

"Son, what have you gotten yourself into?" Draco's dejected voice carried through the communicator.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Don't apologise Scorpius, it really was nobody's fault. Just stay safe."

"Okay dad."

"Teddy?" Draco said

"Yeah?"

"Aunt Andromeda wanted to talk to you but she was going absolutely ballistic worrying about you. Astoria has given her a sleeping draught; I'll let her know you're okay when she wakes up."

"Thank you."

"Take care."

"You too"

With that the connection was terminated.

The air around 12 Grimmauld place could not have been any heavier and tense. The recent conversation had been so bizarre that almost all of the occupants were in a state of shock. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and Fleur felt almost unsettled and oddly horrified at hearing themselves twenty-four years into the future.

Draco on the other hand was stumped for entirely different reasons; his older self had just called the blood-traitor sister of his mother, _aunt_ , and that too in no bad context. The world was definitely not changing for the better!

* * *

 _The feedback for the last chapter was almost non-existent and I really wouldn't know how good or possibly, terrible or stupid my story is if you don't tell me. So, please take out just the one minute from your -undoubtedly- very busy lives and share your thoughts about a chapter which you have clearly spared your time to read._

 _Leave a review, please!_

 _Bye!_


	16. Fitting In

_It's Friday and another chapter's here. Ideally I would like to update twice a week but the absence of a beta (for this story) is really wounding all of us here, it seems. I had almost succeeded in getting one but after agreeing, he has absolutely disappeared and I haven't heard a bloody word from him for around twenty days now. It's disheartening and very,_ very _much aggravating (I'm trying my best to keep myself from swearing here)._

 **Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Chapter#16

Fitting In

It was almost immediately after the call from the future that Victoire rounded the little ones in a single room. There was something very important that she needed to make sure did not reach her younger parents, aunts and uncles.

"You lot remember what I told you last night?"

Hugo, Lily and Lucy nodded seriously, "We remember Vic and we haven't mentioned anything about Uncle Bill and Aunty Lavender's scars." Lily said, looking very concerned as if she feared she had somehow let slip the information without realising.

"Good, I know all of you are very responsible." Victoire smiled at all three of them, "But there's one more thing that I forgot to remind you about."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You three know about the scar on Aunty Hermione's arm?"

"The scar that's the bad word?" Hugo asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Hugo." Victoire crouched down on her knees so she was eye level with the three redheads, "I want you not to mention that either, okay?"

"Okay." The three said together.

"Let's go downstairs then. Everyone will be waiting."

Downstairs, for the last half an hour Fred had been watching his nephews mope around the lounge and he had had enough of it now; it wasn't everyday that you met your future prankster nephews and he wanted to make the most of this time.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, stop sulking you three!" Fred said exasperatedly.

"You've never had to endure a quidditch and pranking ban for a month, have you?" James said morosely.

"No I haven't but what I really don't understand is the way you're reacting to this. I mean, the Christmas holidays are going to be over in a week or so and it isn't like your mums will follow you to Hogwarts to make sure that you obey them."

"You know Uncle Fred, I feel like you haven't even met your own sister and sister-in-laws."

"Why do you say that?" Fred questioned indignantly.

" _Because_ dear Uncle, mum and Aunt Angie and Aunt Fleur have their _sources_ at school to make sure that we don't get out of punishments like these."

"And what sort of 'sources' are these, dare I ask?"

"Molly Weasley and Neville Longbottom"

"What's Neville got to do with anything?" Fred asked confusedly.

"Neville is the Herbology Professor and the Head of Gryffindor." Louis replied grumpily,

"Old Neville's a professor at Hogwarts?!" Fred exclaimed, visibly excited at the prospect.

"Yes Uncle Fred, he is!" Fred (II) seemed frustrated now, "Merlin, will all of you just stop repeating everything we say!"

"All right, I won't." Fred raised his hands in a defensive manner, "There's no need to get all bothered. Anyway, I understand that Neville would make sure that you three don't get away with anything but, Molly? I mean she seems very affable, not the sort to keep you lot bound."

Louis raised his eyebrows at that, clearly giving his uncle the impression that he was missing out on something vital, he sighed and shook his head before explaining, "Well, Uncle Fred, as nice as Molly seems, she does posses a very deadly and significant weapon, namely Matt Wood-"

"Who's Matt Wood?" Fred cut across, "He's not related to Oliver Wood, is he?"

"He's Oliver Wood's son." James put in.

Fred seemed ready to make another comment when an agitated Louis interrupted him, "Aaaaaas I was saying, Matt Wood is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the boyfriend of our dear, sweet, shy, Molly. He is absolutely mad about quidditch but more than that he's mad about Molls, hence he'd do anything she'd say in a heartbeat, even if it was banning some members of the team from the quidditch pitch for good reason."

"Oh" Fred said as he looked at his nephews sympathetically, "I'm sorry you have to bear all that. Can't imagine what George and I would've done in this situation."

The three nodded solemnly and seemed as if they were going to stay glued to their places until Fred sighed loudly, proceeded to grab them by their arms and dragged them out of the room.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Scorpius poked his head in the room which he knew was occupied currently by Draco, Daphne, Astoria, Pansy and Theo.

Draco hesitated but Daphne saved him the trouble of answering, "Of course!"

Scorpius cheerily made his way to sit beside his Aunt Daphne, "So, what are you all up to?" he grinned at them.

"Nothing, just dealing with your dad's petty insecurities" She smiled at Scorpius and then glared at Draco who glared back.

Scorpius looked untainted by this as he smiled back and casually commented, "That's not a new thing is it? I'm used to it by now; mum always says the same thing to dad almost every day."

"It seems some things never change." Theo sniggered.

Scorpius snorted, "No they don't. Just like the fact that you still get hexed by Pansy at least three times a day."

Theo scowled as everyone burst out laughing, including Draco.

"I take it these two have finally managed to sort things out after years of looming sexual tension?" Daphne asked pointing at Theo and Pansy, once she'd caught her breath.

Scorpius laughed slightly as he answered, "Sorted quite brilliantly, I'd say. Given they have been happily married for about...fourteen years now I think."

"WHAT?!" the people in question shouted simultaneously.

"I don't think it's that surprising that you should both shout like bloody dunderheads!" Astoria said.

Theo and Pansy instead settled for glaring at Astoria as Pansy spoke, "At least we're able to shout, unlike some people who lost all ability to speak for a good ten minutes."

"Let's all calm down, yeah?" Scorpius suggested, still chuckling slightly.

Pansy huffed but sat down none the less, a stunned Theodore Nott beside her, who looked like he'd just received a dinner invitation from Bloody Baron.

"Well, I reckon this matter deserves a more in-depth discussion." Daphne said gleefully, "So Scorpius, tell us more about Mr and Mrs Nott."

Pansy tried to look annoyed at this but couldn't keep the curiosity peering out of her expression while Theo still sat in bafflement.

"Alright!" Scorpius grinned, "They do seem happy together, Pansy owns a clothing shop in Diagon, it's something with only dress robes I think, and Theo is a business partner of dad's."

"That's nice." Pansy muttered smiling.

"Oh and did I mention your daughter?" Scorpius smiled smugly.

This seemed to render Pansy speechless as well and Theo, if possible, was experiencing an increase in his bewilderment.

"I think Pansy, now you're definitely the one incapable of uttering a single word." Draco drawled teasingly, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Tell us more." Astoria said.

"Ah well, her name is actually Cassiopeia but we call her Cassie, she is fourteen, in her fourth year and is a fellow Slytherin. We've both grown up together, really...best friends since childhood. She plays quidditch as well, chaser usually and is bloody brilliant at Astronomy."

"Awww, she sounds fantastic!" Daphne exclaimed.

Theo finally recovered enough to mutter, "Bloody hell!"

"Since this one," Draco pointed at Daphne, "seems so intent on stunning everyone with information overload, you should tell us about her too, you know. I highly doubt her overexcited soul would've let her stay single for too long."

"Well dad, you're right about one thing; Aunt Daphne isn't single anymore."

"Really?" Daphne looked a bit excited, "Is it not-single-since-married or is it not-single-since-have-a-boyfriend?"

"Not-single-since-married" Scorpius smiled cheekily.

"All right, who's the husband then?"

"Dennis Creevey"

"WHAT?!" this time _everyone_ shouted at the same time.

Scorpius looked mildly panicked as if he'd just realised he'd said the wrong thing.

"BUT HE'S IN GRYFFINDOR!" Theo yelled.

"HE'S RELATED TO THAT OTHER STUPID CREEVEY PHOTOGRAPHER KID!" Pansy shrieked.

"He's a MUDBLOOD!" Draco shouted.

Scorpius scowled, "Dad please don't use that word, believe me you'll regret every time you called someone that."

"Tell me more." Daphne said, looking only intrigued rather than disgusted and her previous shock changing into something akin to concern.

"Er... I can't really tell you anything in detail but you both got married around six years ago and you have one daughter together. Her name's Amelia, Amy for short and she's four, going to be five in a couple of months. She's brilliant really."

Scorpius was hesitant to disclose any more details than he already had. The relationship between his Aunt Daphne and Uncle Dennis had been a complex one to start with, given both their status in the Wizarding world; though the war had eradicated most of the prejudice stemming from blood status but you can't really get rid of these sort of things in a few years; change takes time. Furthermore his Aunt was one of the most successful businesswomen in the Wizarding world and Dennis Creevy was only sports photographer at the Daily Prophet; to say pursuing a relationship had been hard for them would be an understatement. Not to mention, if he tried to tell them more, most of the things would lead to him mentioning the death of Colin Creevey, which wasn't an option.

"It's a nice name...Amelia..." Daphne smiled.

Silence followed Daphne's comment, no one felt up to saying anything and quite honestly, they needed time to absorb all the information that they'd just been made aware of.

"Let's go downstairs. You can't possibly spend the whole day in this room, can you?" Scorpius said eventually.

"I think I'm quite all right here." Draco stated looking away from everyone and Daphne saw Scorpius' face fall.

"I might wait here as well." Pansy said joining Draco in his endeavours of not-facing-anyone-else-in-the-house-besides-friends-and-Scorpius.

Daphne gave them both a dangerous warning glare which both of them pointedly ignored. Daphne then turned towards his nephew, sister and Theo, forcing a smile onto her face she said,

"Theo, Astoria both of you go with Scorpius. I'll just have a talk with Draco and Pansy here." she scowled at both her friends, who still seemed to be deliberately ignoring her. "Don't worry, we won't be long."

"All right" Scorpius said as he smiled at Theo and Astoria, who nodded and the three of them proceeded to walk out of the door and down the stairs.

The three Slytherins entered the living room which was currently occupied by all the time-travellers -who for some reason seemed very much amused-, an awkward looking Lavender, a scowling Charlie Weasley and a grinning Bill Weasley with Nymphadora Tonks.

"What's happening?" Scorpius asked smiling as he fell in a seat beside Al.

"Nothing much, Uncle Bill and Tonks are just having a go at Uncle Charlie." Al replied without looking at Scorpius, "What about you, I take it your dad still isn't comfortable to join us?"

"Well yeah, but that won't be the case for long, I reckon. Aunt Daphne stayed behind to have a little talk with him and Pansy, I'm quite sure they'll have their heads knocked in the right place after that." Scorpius said and then looked around as if not understanding something, "Where is everyone else? I mean your parents and the rest of your aunts and uncles."

"Gran's in the kitchen as usual, dad and Uncle Ron are too shocked still to even look at us without going red in the face with embarrassment, in fact Uncle George and Fred have just gone to fetch them...and I think Aunt Hermione-"

Al stopped short as he spotted his dad and Uncle Ron being dragged into the room by Fred and George while Hermione followed quietly them behind.

"I don't understand what the point in hiding is-" Fred started.

"-when we all know that our future children are not going to be leaving anytime soon, from the look of things." George continued.

"We were not hiding" Ron mumbled, noticeably red in the face.

Fred looked ready to retort when Bill decided to intervene before his siblings got into another stupid argument, "Okay, that's enough." He said raising both hands in front of him. "As unusual as our situation is, I think everyone of us would quite appreciate if we can get through this without getting into unneeded arguments."

The others nodded and after a few moments of awkward silence – which to the dismay of everyone had become an irritatingly regular occurrence in the last twenty-four hours or so –started conversing with each other.

Hugo, Lily and Lucy were sitting on the floor with some parchment and a few odd colour quills, presumably drawing something. Hermione looked at them and smiled when she spotted Hugo, wearing the very same look of concentration that she often saw on the face of her red-headed best friend when he was doing something that caught his interest.

"Those three are a handful, even if you think they're looking extremely adorable right now." The voice came from her right and she turned her head to see Teddy smiling at her.

She smiled back and returned her gaze to the red-headed trio hunched over their parchments on the floor as she said, "Well, all of this doesn't happen until quite a while in the future, so there's nothing to worry till then."

"Valid point" Teddy said as he nodded, he then looked sideways at Lavender who was sitting on his other side, "How come they are not bouncing on top of you and regaling you with their stories when you're sitting in the same room as them?"

Lavender's lips curved upward into an amused smile as she said, "Oh they tried, I mean I even heard a twenty minute story which included a two-headed dragon attacking Percy's office and Ron riding a Hippogriff with Harry flying on a Threstal's back." Teddy laughed boisterously as Lavender continued, "But then I told them that I had a nasty head ache and maybe they should do something else for a while, so I could get better to play with them later."

"Let me guess; Hugo would've offered to bring a pain-relieving potion, Lily would've insisted that you get to your room and rest while Lucy would've hugged you claiming that everything could be cured with a nice bowl of Percy's special soup and a hug." Teddy stated as if he had had a premonition of the entire conversation.

Lavender looked at him surprised, "How do you know that's what they said?"

"I would've said I'm a seer but I don't want to get a smack over the head by Hermione for uttering absolute non-sense, so I'll just say that this is what happens every time someone tells one of the little ones that they are sick."

"They seem really close to Lavender." Hermione mused out loud, looking intrigued.

"They are." Teddy said, looking somewhat nervous, "I mean they spend a great deal of time with her and she loves them as much as they love her."

It was evident that Teddy was trying to avoid the topic for some reason. Lavender seemed to catch onto this fact as she shook her head and said, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I understand you're worried that you might let slip something important."

Teddy nodded and smiled, acknowledging Lavender's insight. However his attention was soon diverted to Hermione, as he felt her tugging at his wrist and saw her fiddling with his communicator, "How does this work? Nothing of this sort has been invented yet."

"You're right, this was only put under use around nine years ago and even now, only the Auror Department has access to this sort magical technology." Teddy answered.

Hermione was still looking at his wrist curiously, "If you don't mind me asking, how does it work?"

"Well, it basically uses the magic of the wizard or witch wearing it. As you would already know; every wizard has their unique magic which sort of acts as their identity. This communicator identifies that magic and works for only that distinctive individual. The strength of one's magic powers the ability to communicate; that was the reason I only sent a signal to Ron; my magic isn't as strong as his and could not work the communicator through a time-travel call, but his could and we were able to talk. The outer casing of the communicator is made of dragon skin because that is the only material which seems to withstand the charms and spells used."

Hermione looked truly fascinated and had been just about to say something when Hugo came running forwards and for the lack of free space on the sofa, flopped down on Hermione's lap. He shoved a parchment into Hermione's hand excitedly; a big grin plastered on his face, "Mum look at this!"

Hermione gazed down at the parchment in her hands; there was an orange-coloured dragon, fire raging from his mouth and its wings flapping in sync. Upon further inspection Hermione noticed a red-haired man sitting on the back of the dragon and beside him was a brown-haired woman.

"Hugo, is that Ron?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Yes its dad", Hugo said, nodding excitedly, "and that's you, behind him."

"This is wonderful Hugo!" Hermione kissed him on the cheek and gave him a tight hug, 'Come on, let's show this to Ron."

With that Hermione walked away, holding Hugo's hand. Teddy looked towards his other side and saw that Lavender was no longer there but on the floor beside Lily and Lucy, helping them with their drawings.

"I think everyone's coping fairly well...considering our situation." Victoire stated as she dropped on the seat beside Teddy.

Teddy entwined his fingers with her, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah" Victoire smiled and nodded, "I'm as well as can be. What about you?"

"Well, I haven't seen either of my parents since last night so I'm fine, I suppose."

"Teddy" Victoire sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "You should talk to them."

"I don't know how to."

"Just try; it'll work, trust me." Victoire said and kissed him on the cheek.

Teddy nodded as he squeezed her hand, "I hope so."

"YESSS!" the tender moment between the couple was interrupted by an almighty shout, followed by groans and yells of protest. Both of them turned to look at the source of all the racket and to their bafflement, saw Al and Molly laughing and giving each other a high-five, a deck of exploding snap cards sitting in front of them. The whole pretext of the situation it seemed was that, Al and Molly had just won a game as a team, their opponent being the teams of a groaning Scorpius, a yelling Dominique and a scowling Theo with Astoria.

This, for some reason made Teddy and Victoire laugh as well and stood to join their cousins, hoping to lighten their own moods as well.

* * *

 _Tell me what you thought of this chapter and please, leave a review._

 _And another thing; if any of you want something specific to happen, do tell me. I can't assure you that it will be included, but if it fits, I'll try to include some of your requests in the story. Also, if you do leave some of your ideas for the story in the reviews as a guest, I would highly appreciate if you give yourself some sort of a name, though it would still be fine if you don't._

 _Eagerly anticipating and awaiting your feedback._

 _Have a fabulous weekend Unresponsive Readers!_


End file.
